


Tremors

by Sssyzygy1



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, sheldon x amy shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssyzygy1/pseuds/Sssyzygy1
Summary: MULTI-PART SHAMY: Sheldon and Amy are facing new challenges in their relationship due to a recent earthquake in California, and some big news from Penny and Leonard. Will they come out stronger than ever, or will these challenges bring about the end of Shamy as we know them?
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this work. I'll be publishing the chapters separately, and I'll try not to leave you all hanging for very long. Please comment and review!

A warning alarm, complete with flashing red lights, went off just before she felt the first tremor.She had just put Greta back in the cage with the other capuchins.She secured the cage as tightly as she could.Following University protocol, she quickly walked into the corner of the room, crouched, and covered her head while the tremors intensified.The monkeys were hysterical and the cacophony of their cries hurt her ears.Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she felt herself break into a sweat, despite the cool temperature of the lab:She was afraid.She had lived in California most of her life, despite her years at Harvard and abroad.She was used to earthquakes, but she had never been in the lab when one occurred. Thankfully, it was over fairly quickly.Immediately, she reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Sheldon.As per their Relationship Agreement, she was contractually obligated to check-in after natural disasters.He returned her text quickly, indicating that everything was ok in his office as well. 

Immediately following the initial quake, as she was straightening fallen items in the lab, her friend Bert, a Geologist who worked just down the hall, popped in to check on her. 

“Hey, Amy, everything ok in here?” 

"Yes, I’m ok, and the monkeys are ok if a little shaken up.”She gestured to the cage, where the monkeys were clearly agitated.

“They sure are making a racket!How’d you like that 5.6?Pretty great, huh?We got some great recordings for our research teams!And the timing couldn’t be any better!We just installed the tech that warned us about the quake in advance!We knew 29 seconds before the first tremor!Did you see the lights and hear the alarm?”Bert’s genuine excitement regarding the shake was contagious, and Amy couldn’t help but to return his bright smile. 

“Yes, very impressive.” She nodded emphatically. _Geologists and their rocks._

“RIGHT?Awesome.Well. I got a couple more labs to check on, you know, to make sure they saw the lights and everything, too!See ya around and be careful- there will probably be a few aftershocks.” 

Almost as if on cue, and before Amy could reply, a massive aftershock knocked her off balance, and she was pitched roughly to the floor. Instinctively, she put her hands out to catch herself, and as she hit- hard- she felt a searing pain up her wrist to her elbow. She cried out and felt the tears burn behind her eyes. 

“Amy!”Bert rushed to her side, and easily pulled her up and held her steady. “There ya go.Are you ok?”He looked her over, concerned.

Cradling her arm, she looked down at her wrist.A bruise was forming, and it was already slightly swollen.She tentatively moved it in a circle, gritting her teeth at the pain, and let out a groan.“OOO, my wrist hurts pretty bad.I don’t think it’s broken, though.” 

Reaching out, with surprising grace for so large a man, his huge hand easily encircled her small wrist.He gently pinched in a couple places and nodded his assent. “No, it doesn’t seem broken, but we’d better get you down to University Health Services and have them take a quick look, just in case.”

“Ok.Let me just put the room back together.”With Bert’s help, this task was accomplished swiftly.She saved her research notes and shut down her computer.Standing, she tucked her chair under her lab table.Bert insisted on accompanying her to the Health Station.Once there, though, she told him to get back to work and that she would be fine.There had obviously been a few other falls, as there were a couple of students and employees alike crowding the office.The nursing staff was efficient, but Amy was still waylaid for at least three hours.By 4 PM, Amy had gotten an X-ray, which determined that her wrist was sprained, just as she’d thought.Nurse Transo had given her some pain medication, wrapped her wrist in an air-cast, and sent her on her way with a promise that she return within a week to check the healing process.Feeling frustrated, hungry- she had missed lunch- and tired, she updated her supervisor and notified him that she would be taking the rest of the day to recuperate.Making her way out of the office she noticed she had a text message from Sheldon, so she began a reply, but she received an incoming call from her landlord which interrupted her.Making her way out of the building and to her car, she answered with her usual efficiency. 

“Mr. Pantalone, what can I help you with?”There was no need to waste time with formalities. 

“Ms. Fowler, we have a situation here at the complex.I’m going to need you to head over here as soon as you can.”

“Oh!Ok, I’m on my way, ETA 17-20 minutes, depending on the traffic on Tremont Boulevard.”

“Please come directly to the office building.” “Will do.”

Stepping into her car, she sighed in exasperation. Looking carefully, she began to pull out but stopped short as a car flew down the aisle of the parking structure.Her phone slipped unnoticed between the seat and the drive panel. “What a day!”she grumbled aloud, and began her drive over to the complex, the pain in her wrist already resurfacing.She just might have to take those pain meds. 


	2. Chapter 2 of Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Amy arrives at her apartment? Where does Sheldon fit in?

_Knock knock knock_ “Amy!”

_Knock knock knock_ “Amy!”

_Knock knock knock_ “Amy!”

Knocking on her door was a relief to his system.He hadn’t been able to reach Amy all day.As per the relationship agreement, Amy was required to check-in with him at least four times per day: first thing in the morning, around lunch, around dinner, and at bedtime.Other contact was acceptable throughout the day, as necessary or as desired, but these four wellness check-ins were the bare minimum contact required.Lately, they had exchanged quick texts quite often, but the last time he had heard from her had been this morning, after the small earthquake they had all experienced.She had reported in-again as is stipulated by the relationship agreement as a subclass for National Disasters- and advised that all was well in her lab, though the monkeys were more hyper than usual.The earthquake had been relatively minor, and therefore, he had put it from his mind and continued his work. 

Subsequently, she had not texted him at lunch. He hadn’t worried right away, but when three missed text messages had gone unread, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of her. _What was she doing?Where was she?Why wasn’t she answering?_ She had not been on any form of social media all day.She was not returning any text messages, and his calls were going straight to voicemail.At first, he was quite miffed, and he attributed her lack of contact to some sort-of rude, passive-aggressive reaction to something she that angered her.However, as the day went on, he had discovered that none of their social group had received any contact from her either. That’s when the worry began. _Was she hurt?Had their been some accident in her lab?_

As her emergency contact, he would have been notified if she had been in an automobile accident, or if she had received any medical attention at a nearby hospital.He kept himself calm by assuming that it was good news that no one had reached out.Yet, he was still growing more and more concerned.With his concentration failing, he had decided to leave the university earlier than usual.He had demanded Leonard do the same, and by 4:30, they had left the University and arrived back at their apartment.Once there, he attempted to reach her via Skype, text, messenger, and through his phone and landline, with no success.Expressing his concern to Leonard, his friend had offered to drive over to Amy’s apartment in Glendale. 

Now, standing in front of her door, staring at the number for Pi, he waited anxiously for her to answer.No answer came.He knocked again, this time more forcefully on the off chance that she was resting, or sleeping due to illness.With no answer forthcoming, he glanced at Leonard, who stood beside him.Leonard’s face was riddled with worry, and his brow was creased with confusion. 

“Leonard, why isn’t she answering??”Stricken, Sheldon was near panic.

“I don’t know, buddy.Do you have a key?”

“Yeah, I do.It’s for emergencies, though.Is this an emergency?What if she’s just angry with me?”  


“She hasn’t contacted Penny or Bernadette, either, and that’s unusual, Sheldon.I think you should use the key. Amy won’t be mad.“

Needing no further urging, he pulled his keyring from his pocket.Opening the door swiftly, he expected to find Amy playing her harp, or singing sad songs, as he had the last time he couldn’t reach her.That time, she had been hurt by the girls over some silly wedding nonsense.Instead, what he saw filled him with dread.Her apartment was trashed. Furniture was overturned, and her bookshelves were nearly bare, as most of the books were scattered across the floor.Her desk had been upended and her computer was on the floor.Even her harp- which weighs 80 pounds!- was on its side.There was dark brown water everywhere.Water had soaked the carpet and her sofa.The whole place was a sodden, stinky mess. He made his way into the room, slowly and carefully side stepping a few pieces of furniture and some puddles.He looked around, overwhelmed and confused, and then glanced back to where Leonard stood at the doorway, with a look of shock upon his face. 

“What the hell?”Leonard said, moving hesitantly into the apartment. 

“I don’t know?!Amy didn’t mention anything!And her apartment?!I can’t get ahold of her, and I don’t know if she’s ok…” His thoughts came rushing out of his mouth, each faster than the last, so that he was tripping over his words.Panic was overwhelming his senses and he suddenly felt he couldn’t breathe.Something awful had happened in his Amy’s apartment, and none of it made any sense.Leonard rushed over to Sheldon’s side. 

“There, there.It’s ok.There’s an explanation.I’m sure Amy is fine.Maybe you should sit down?Breathe Sheldon, breathe.”Leonard looked around futilely searching for a dry surface on which Sheldon could sit down.There seemed to be nothing dry at all. Just as Leonard was starting to feel overwhelmed and panicked also, an enormous man stood in the entryway to the apartment, blocking the light from the hallway.Suddenly the room became very dark. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in this apartment?“ His bulking presence was intimidating.Leonard looked over at Sheldon, and watched as Sheldon raised himself to his full height.

“I could ask the same of you. _I_ am Dr. Sheldon Cooper.This apartment - or rather, what’s left of it,” he gestured to mess in the apartment, “belongs to my girlfriend, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler.I have a key.”Holding up the key as evidence, he looked at the man’s empty eyes and decided he was definitely more ape than man. 

“I am Geoffrey Pantalone,” the man all but grunted his name out before continuing, “I own this apartment complex.Ms. Fowler is one of my tenants- well former tenants.”

“What happened here, and what do you mean _former_ tenant?”Loaned asked. his tone accusatory. 

“And where is Amy?Was anyone hurt? Is she ok?Is she here somewhere?”Sheldon’s questions continued to rush over each other, his concern for Amy very apparent. 

“The earthquake happened or didn’t you notice?” Mr. Pantalone chortled sarcastically. “It’s probably cost me over a million dollars in damages.Thankfully only a few tenants were in the apartments when the earthquake started-only a couple of minor injuries.It caused a water main break, the pipes busted, now there’s water everywhere.The whole complex is damaged.We appear to be directly atop the fault line, and there was some structural damage too. With my luck, this whole place’ll be condemned. The fire department just left after confirming it was structurally safe about an hour ago.I’ve been contacting the tenants.By law, I gotta accompany each one to his or her apartment to collect and save as many personal items as they can, and so they can catalog/ photograph as much of the damage as possible for their own insurance companies. Ms. Fowler is next door at the building office right now, filling out paperwork.I came up here to open up for her.Does she know you’re here?She didn’t mention anyone coming to help.”

“She doesn’t, no.How long has she been here?”Sheldon asked, visibly relaxing at the knowledge that Amy was fine.

“We contacted her to advise her of the damages and asked her to come by to start the paperwork right away.Many of the tenants have been here for awhile.That office is not a fun place right now, let me tell you.Too many people crammed into a little space, and tempers are wearing a little thin.What this world needs is a little more patience, ya know what I’m saying?”Mr Pantelone rolled his eyes.Just as he finished his sentence, Amy appeared in behind him, still unaware that Sheldon and Leonard were in the apartment.

“Mr. Pantalone, I’m ready to see my apartment now.”He moved to the side, allowing her to see Sheldon in the doorway.Their eyes met, and a look of surprise crossed her features. “Sheldon?What are you doing here?”She broke eye contact, looking up at Mr. Pantalone, thinking he may have contacted her boyfriend.Before she could ask anything though, she was pulled tight- and rather awkwardly - against Sheldon.Not knowing what to do- displays of affection from Sheldon were so rare- she just patted his shoulder.“Sheldon?” she asked quietly, confusion clear in her tone. 

“Amy, I was worried.”As though he were suddenly aware that he had captured her against him, he stood and pulled away immediately.Accusingly, he looked at her, “You missed our check-in, and haven’t returned any of my calls or texts all day.” 

Thrown off-balance from his still shocking display of affection, Amy took a step closer to him.She played a hand on his chest before answering, “Oh!Sheldon, I’m so sorry.It’s been the craziest day.Between the earthquake, my wrist, the Health Center, and then finding out about the apartment and, and this…” she looked around, her expression devastated as her eyes took in the ruination of her things.“I… It slipped my mind.Additionally, somewhere in the midst of all of this, I have misplaced my phone.I am sorry that you worried.I’m fine.”

Sheldon seemed to take in her words, and his breathing returned to normal, but then his eyes widened and he reached out for her wrist, covered in the air-cast.“I’m your emergency contact!Why wasn’t I notified that you had been injured?Did this happen in the earthquake?I thought you had reported all was well!”Surprisingly gentle, Sheldon looked over her hand, carefully inspecting it. 

“It’s just a sprain.It happened during an aftershock, but Bert was there…”

“That gravel monkey!He’s always around, isn’t he?!” Sheldon interrupted, rolling his eyes.

“Sheldon!He helped me and insisted that I go to the health station and get it looked at.Nurse Transo gave me an X-ray.She made me promise to return in a week to check on it.It hurts quite a bit, but it’s ok.I’ve also have a headache, but that’s probably because I haven't eaten all day.I’m pretty tired, but I promise Sheldon, I’m ok.”Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. 

“Hey, now that you see she’s ok, can we move this along?I got other tenants yet.” Mr. Pantalone was clearly in a hurry.

“Oh, of course,” Amy said, looking at him briefly before turning to Leonard and Sheldon.“Will you help?”Both nodded in the affirmative, and Amy started efficiently handing out instructions. Between the three of them, they had collected many of Amy’s most personal items and stored them in garbage bags.They had taken pictures and cataloged her ruined belongings for her insurance company, and had as much as they could clear out ready to go within a half hour. Then they made plans with Mr. Pantalone for a return trip in two days' time, where Amy might be able to take a few of her heavier items to storage. 

“It’s gonna be a long process, Ms. Fowler.I won’t know for about six weeks if we can even save the place.I won’t be holding anyone to their contracts if you would feel better looking for a new place.I can also contact you if a vacancy comes up in one of my other complexes.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Pantalone.” With a quick goodbye, the trio made their way out of the apartment laden with Amy’s things.They loaded the bags into her car. “That’s everything, then.Thanks, guys.I guess I need to make some calls.UGH!The idea of staying at my mother’s makes me nauseous.And that drive to work!It’s awful.” Looking glum, Amy’s eyes were unfocused as she shuttered.She really didn’t want to stay with her mother, but she just didn’t see any other option.She couldn’t afford to stay at a hotel until she was able to find a new apartment. 

“With your mother?” Sheldon questioned. He couldn’t let her stay so far away.Surely that drive would mean that his own schedule and their interactions would be interrupted.That wouldn’t do, not at all. Besides, as she was injured, he was obligated to care for her.“I don't think that’s a good idea.You’ll just have to stay with us.”

“With you? I don’t know, Sheldon.I have no idea how long it will take me to find a new apartment. You know how hard it is to find anything in this area that’s reasonable.” _And I can’t afford to switch to a hotel if it’s all too much for Sheldon later._ Sheldon had already indicated that he wasn’t ready to be roommates with her.Her wrist suddenly screamed with a shock of pain, and she pulled it against her, hissing and wincing at the sudden onset. 

“Amy, let’s not decide this tonight,”Leonard spoke up, always the voice of reason.“It’s already late.You’re obviously in pain, and you’ve had a hell of a bad day. Wolowitz and Raj are already on their way to our apartment with dinner. Come on over, we can eat, and you can stay the night.We can figure everything else out in the morning.I can stay at Penny’s, and you can stay in my room.”As Leonard was speaking, Sheldon was nodding in agreement, but when Leonard mentioned that Amy could sleep in his bed, he was taken aback by an odd stab ofdisappointment.Covering quickly, he tried to appear disinterested in the details.Why would he be disappointed?He had no intention of sleeping in the same bed with his girlfriend.His fantasies were only that- illogical fantasies, and he certainly was not ready for that big of a step, if he ever would be. Having reached a temporary accord, the three got into their respective cars and made their way to 2311 Los Robles Dr, Pasadena. 


	3. Chapter 3 of Tremor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is staying at Sheldon's... what will happen?

“No way!There’s no way that Han Solo is more courageous than Iron Man!”Leonard scoffed.

“Um, yes he is!He had the means and capability of just leaving the Rebel Alliance to deal with the Empire on their own, but he chose to risk everything!” Raj countered. 

“Well, Iron Man certainly had the means and capability to just sit in his big mansion and let hot broads suck on his toes!And he gave all that up to help Earth.”Howard chimed in, siding with Leonard.

“Toes-shmoes.Han fought for _LOVE-_ for Leia and for his friendship with Luke.That’s the most noble reason to sacrifice himself! Iron Man was just an egotist and a publicity-snob looking for attention.” Raj cried, his hand lifting his beer excitedly as he spoke. At his words, Amy stood from her place beside Sheldon and moved toward the kitchen.Penny and Bernadette were both at work so she was alone with the guys this evening.Reaching into the fridge, she grabbed water.Her wrist was throbbing and she felt the headache returning, stirring at the back of her eyes.She usually hated taking painkillers of any kind, but Nurse Transo had given her something to ease the pain over the first several days.She was so desperate for some relief she was thinking about taking them.The ibuprofen certainly hadn’t even numbed the pain, and instead, she felt the throbbing was escalating as the evening progressed. 

Unaware of his eyes on hers, Amy sat at the island and put her head into her hands.Sheldon watched her surreptitiously, and he knew she was in pain.He was not great at recognizing facial cues and expressions, but he had studied Amy’s face often enough to know that she was hurting.It was time to get her to bed. 

“Gentlemen,”Sheldon said, standing, “I think that is enough this evening.It’s nearly my bedtime.Let’s pick up this discussion tomorrow at the Cheesecake Factory.”He gestured toward the door and raised his eyebrows to make his point clear. 

Disappointed to have been cut off from their debate, there was a collection groan.Each knew that once Sheldon had announced his intention to go to bed that there would be no broking an argument with him.“Come on, lets go to my place, we can watch Iron Man 3 for proof.”Howard said, motioning to both Raj and Leonard as he stood to go. 

“Yeah!’Raj said, “Come on, Leonard, come along with us.” 

“Nah, I’m just gonna head over to Penny’s so that Sheldon and Amy can get some sleep.She should be home pretty soon anyway, and we have some things to discuss.”Leonard was rarely enigmatic, but there was a bit of mystery around his words.Raj just shook his head despondently.

“OOOOLeonard’s going to break out the ol’ salami tonight, eh?”Howard laughed as they all exited the apartment, leaving Sheldon and Amy alone.Sheldon made his way over to Amy, who was still sitting at the island, lost in her thoughts. 

“Amy?Are you ok?Your wrist is sore, isn’t it?” 

Stirring her from her thoughts, Amy looked at Sheldon and gave him a halfhearted smile.“It’s not that bad.I was thinking about taking some of the pills Nurse Transo recommended, though.“As she said this, she stood and moved toward the pills sitting on the far counter.Sheldon watched her struggle to open them with her injured wrist.He walked up behind her, stilling her hand, and took the prescription bottle from her. 

“Here, I’ll get them, and some water for you.Then I can get you tucked into Leonard’s bed. You go ahead and start your nighttime ablutions.”

“Thank you, Sheldon.”Amy headed for the bathroom, cradling her wrist against her torso.Sheldon was concerned.Amy was acting out of character.“Sheldon?” she called from the hallway.He peeked around.“ I don’t have any pajamas.Could I borrow something to sleep in?”

“Yes, of course.I’ll get you something.”He went into his room, and he pulled out a pair of pajamas that weren’t in his rotation until next week.They had just been freshly laundered.Returning to the bathroom door, he handed them to her. “Here you are, little lady.”

“Great.I’ll be out in a few minutes.” 

While Amy was in the bathroom, Sheldon went about straightening Leonard’s bed.He had already laundered Leonard’s sheets and comforter so that Amy would be sleeping in clean bedding.He ran his hand down the comforter, smoothing out the wrinkles as he turned the sheets down.The bed was ready for her to crawl into comfortably.His thoughts imagined her there, and then those same thoughts wandered, imagining her in _his_ bed, just down the hall.He shook his head, denying himself that particular image.He wondered for the thousandth time why he didn’t just admit his physical desire for her, and let her sleep in the same bed as him- among other things. 

Deep down inside he knew two things for certain:One,wanted her, very badly; And two, he was afraid.Not just of coitus, and the desire he felt for her, but also that if he should succumb to these feelings, and their relationship should become physically intimate, that would be it: He’d be a complete goner.As it was, Amy had already wormed her way so far into his heart, that if she should change her mind about them, he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to get over her.But if they were intimate?And _then_ she changed her mind?He didn’t know how he would survive that. He knew Amy loved him, but as he had never loved anyone else - or even been _interested_ in anyone else-there was a deep-seated fear that one day she would look at him and recognize that he was a little too eccentric and leave him for someone who was more normal.His heart ached just thinking about it. 

Amy knew he hadn’t sensed her presence when she came into the doorway to Leonard’s room. _He is so cute, just look at him._ She was watching him, and he had the strangest look upon his face.He almost seemed… hurt.“Sheldon?” she questioned quietly.Startled, he looked over his shoulder. 

“Oh, Amy…Here, the sheets are freshly laundered.I’ve got your pills and some water here for you….”his voice broke off as he took in her appearance.She was wearing his pajama top, but no bottoms.His gaze drifted down her bare legs to her bare feet and slowly returned back up to where the end of his pajama top sat upon her upper thigh. Gulping, he suddenly felt hot all over. “You, don’t have any bottoms on!” he cried out indignantly, purposefully looking away as his cheeks turned red. 

“Oh….Yeah, the bottoms are way too long.”She held the bottoms up to demonstrate.“And the shirt was long enough without them.I’m just going to sleep after all.”She walked over to him, and placing her hand on his arm, she continued, “I appreciate everything you're doing for me.I know having me here is not only an inconvenience but also rubs up against your comfort zone. Thank you.” She stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss upon his cheek.“Now, I’m so tired.I’m going to take these pills, and I’m going straight to sleep.”

When her lips brushed his cheek, he felt himself flush even deeper.Her lips were soft and warm, just like his Amy, herself.He looked into her eyes and he saw the proof of her words there.She was exhausted.He couldn’t keep her up any longer.“Well, ok then.In you go!” he stood to the side and motioned for her to climb into Leonard’s bed.Once she was in, she tentatively made herself comfortable.Sheldon watched her, and once she had settled, he pulled the covers up and over her and sat on the side of the bed. 

He handed her the pills and the water, which she took down quickly.Looking at her tenderly, he took her injured hand, and in a gesture that surprised them both, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. “My mommy always said that kisses make boo-boos feel better.”He explained before setting her wrist back onto the comforter.He laid his hand over it, just for a moment.“I will sing you ‘Soft Kitty’ now,” he said, and then quietly serenaded his girlfriend as he watched her eyes get heavy.Finishing the song, he stood, turned off the bedside lamp, and watched her slip into sleep.He was so relieved she was safe.His worry had been profound, and with that worry had come a clearer understanding of her value to his life. She was necessary, far more necessary than he had ever admitted to date.Going with instinct, he leaned over her and pressed a very light kiss upon her forehead.He stood, pulling down on his t-shirt, and made his way to the doorway.As he closed the door, he whispered, “Good night, Amy” before he made his way to his room to begin his nightly bedtime routine. 


	4. Chapter 4 of Tremors

Screams echoed through the hallway and bounced off the walls, reverberating all around the apartment. Sheldon leaped from his bed, breaking into a cold sweat. It took him several minutes to realize the screams weren't a part of his dream, as he had assumed, but that they were coming from Leonard's room. _Amy._ She sounded truly petrified. Leaping awkwardly from his bed, he grabbed his robe and donned his slippers before moving into the hallway. Bursting through her door, his jaw dropped as he watched Amy's body rocking violently, the bedclothes tangled around her kicking feet, with her arms thrashing over her head. Her eyes were wide open in terror, and a nearly inhuman wail issued from her mouth. The picture was quite unsettling.

"Night-terror," he murmured to himself. "Right. I researched these: I'm supposed to calmly stroke her hair and then try to coax her into relaxing her muscles, possibly by holding her gently, while talking in a calm, assuring voice. Ok, Cooper, let's do this." He approached the bed cautiously, crawling into it on the far side. He laid near her and began speaking in a calm, clear voice. He reached out and started to stroke her hair. He was momentarily taken aback by how soft and silky her hair was beneath his fingers. "Amy, Amy, I'm here, Amy. Come back to me. I'm here." He repeated her name like a mantra and continued to stroke her. Soon, her legs and arms began to still enough so that he could hold them down gently, and he pulled her flush to his side.

Then, suddenly, as if electrified, Amy let out a final, startled cry, and seemed to rip herself from the dream, literally forcing herself into a seated position. Sheldon moved with her, still holding her steadily to his side, and continued his quiet recitation. Her face was contorted with tears and still showed remnants of her terror. She looked around in complete confusion, her eyes starting to clear. She heard Sheldon speaking to her, and her eyes found his. Still somewhat confused and disoriented, she sighed in deep relief and instinctively threw herself into his arms. Fisting her hands on his robe, she buried her face into his chest and sobbed. She had to release her injured hand, due to the striking pain in her casted-wrist. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking with her, consoling her as best he could. Stroking her dark tresses, he whispered into her ear. "It's ok, Amy. I'm here. You're safe. You're with me, in my apartment. It was just a nightmare. Shhh, I've got you." In mere moments, he felt the tension of her fear ebb from her body, and her sobs died down. He didn't release her, though. He found he was just as shaken up as her, and he needed her to stay in his arms for just a moment longer. He found himself inhaling the scent of her hair and letting his lips brush gently across her temple. They stayed like this as quiet overtook the room.

Releasing her iron grip on his robe, Amy pulled herself away from Sheldon's chest and looked up at him. His face was so close to hers that his image was slightly distorted. The terror was gone, and only Sheldon remained, warm and safe; an anchor of security. Relief flooded her system, along with a good healthy dose of embarrassment. She was in Leonard's bed, with Sheldon. He was holding her and gazing into her eyes; his own full of concern and something else she couldn't quite name. She flushed. The night terror was over, but how much trouble did it leave behind? Her cheeks reddening further, she started to pull herself out of his gentle hold.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I haven't had a night-terror in awhile. I woke you. I… " her voice trailed off and she looked down at her hands, which she now had pulled into her lap.

"Why are you embarrassed? You are not to blame for your sub-conscious. I'm just glad I was here to bring you out of it." As he spoke, he lifted her face by her chin and looked in her eyes, examining her for any tell-tale signs of fear. "What brings them on?" he questioned.

"Anything can, really. Sometimes stress will, or sleeping in a strange place. Alcohol usage sometimes." She shrugged. "I bet in this case it was just everything all together: the pain medication, sleeping here instead of my apartment, the stressful day. I don't know. Maybe it all just added up." She was starting to feel her anxiety levels rise again, but Sheldon must have noticed because he began to stroke her arms softly again.

"Shhh. It's ok. You're still shaking a little. Do you remember it?"

"Not really. Just the overwhelming terror. Something terrible was happening. They always leave me groggy and the fear just sticks around and ruins my sleep for the rest of the night. I'm actually afraid of going back to bed in case I end up right back in that… terror-world, I guess. You can go back to your bed. I'll just be here. Maybe I'll eventually fall back asleep before morning." Her voice had a thick level of fear in it. Sheldon didn't feel like he could leave her alone.

"Would it help if I stayed here with you?" He watched her eyes widen at his suggestion, and then he saw it, just a glimpse before she could close it down: hope. He knew she would feel better if she wasn't alone.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I know you don't share your bed with anyone. Besides, I don't want to keep you up. I really don't think there's much chance I'll fall back asleep."

"You know, Amy, I can always tell when you aren't being truthful. I really don't mind. These are extraordinary circumstances, and I don't want to have to reference the Relationship Agreement again, but I will. This falls under boo-boos and ouchies. I'm staying. Now, do you need some chamomile tea before we return to sleep, or do you just want to lay down right away?"

Amy was overwhelmed with gratitude. Sheldon was being so caring. She almost wanted to cry in relief. Maybe if he were here, in the bed with her, his presence would help stave off any further night-terrors. She desperately wanted to sleep. "Could we just try to sleep?" she asked him, in answer to his entreaty. She watched him nod, and then he proceeded to untangle the sheets and comforter, which were clearly askew due to her struggle in the dream. Once the covers were sorted, he fluffed the two pillows, and laid down on the far end of the bed, leaving plenty of room for her to do the same.

He laid on his back, settled the covers around himself, and it almost looked like he was tucking himself in for the night. Amy couldn't help but smile. _He is so adorable, like a little boy_. She wanted to reach out and smooth his hair, which was mussed from sleep, but she held back her hand. She got herself as comfortable as she could, and also laying on her back, she stared into the darkness and willed herself not to think of Sheldon sleeping just inches away. The thought that they were sharing a bed made her pulse elevate. She was feeling restless, and she moved around a bit, struggling to settle. Sheldon sighed and adjusted himself as well.

_Her body is a furnace,_ he thought grimly, _and she can't seem to get comfortable. Maybe I should try comforting her? How?_ Struck with an idea, he smiled. _Thanks, Brain._ He reached out tentatively under the covers and placed his hand right next to where hers lay on the bed between them. He brushed his fingers against hers to signal that he was right there, next to her. She sighed contentedly, and he felt he had succeeded in his mission. He heard her breathing decelerate, as did his own, and before long, they had both fallen asleep, their fingers interlocking loosely as they nodded off.


	5. Chapter 5

_MMMM,_ _she smells so good._ He had his head buried in the crook of Amy's neck, with her hair haloed around his face. Her scent surrounded him. He lay on his side, spooning her, with his arm cast loosely over her waist. Their feet were tangled together. Still heavy with sleep, he sighed contentedly. Suddenly, his eyes shot open fully, his mind registering their position and the nature of his… _affectation._ Her bottom was pressed tightly against him. He was now fully awake - some parts more _awake_ than others- and his heart was beating hard in his wanted to move away from her, but If he attempted such a maneuver, she might notice his arousal. Blushing furiously, he starting to recite Avogadro's constant in order to relax his excitement. When that failed, he tried to categorize prime numbers and practice Kolinahr. Before his meditative practices stood a chance, however, Amy shifted against him, unknowingly brushing her heated bottom against him.

He stifled a groan. Cursing his body, and powerless to resist her, he gave in, burying his nose into her hair. His arm pulled her closer against him. He was so tired of fighting this desperate need for her. He wasn't sure anymore why he was so resistant anyway. Whereas once he had had no interest in coitus - he had found the whole thing ridiculous and off-putting- lately he knew that not only was intimacy with Amy more a probability than a possibility but also, he was anticipating that intimacy more and more fervently. It was beginning to feel silly to wait much longer, especially now, surrounded by her subtle scent, her soft hair tickling his neck, and her delicious curves tantalizing him with each of her steady, deep breathes. He hummed deep in his throat and tried to relax. Now was not the time to initiate further physical intimacy. Amy was injured, apartment-less: It was his job to care for her, not to take advantage of her current vulnerability. But Universe knows, this woman tempted him beyond reason. Without realizing what he was doing, his hand began a slow caress up her side and back down to her bottom.

She was safe, and warm and comfortable… and more than a little turned on. _Turned on?_ Amy blinked slowly as puffs of air tickled her neck. She blinked her eyes open, and then closed them as a shaft of sunlight assaulted her senses. _Where was she?_ _Right, Leonard's bed._ _Leonard's bed with Sheldon!_ She was in bed with Sheldon! Amy couldn't believe her luck. One earthquake, a destroyed apartment, and a sprained wrist later, and her dream of being in the same bed with her boyfriend had come true. If she knew this was all it took for Sheldon to show some affection, she might have hurt herself years ago!

Feeling his light touch upon her side, she felt her pulse quicken. Sighing happily, she shifted against him, and her eyes sprung open. _Was that?_ _NO! It couldn't be!_ Sheldon was spooning her and appeared to be quite excited to be in bed with her. Should she encourage him? Would she be pressuring him if she just returned his touch? _To hell with it, this might be my only chance!_ Bracing for rejection, she pressed herself back further into his arms and turned her head to the side to encourage him to press his lips there. When her movements caused those very lips to accidentally brush across the sensitive skin at her pulse point, she murmured her encouragement aloud. "Mmm." She felt him take a deep breath and freeze for an instant.

_Amy is awake._ His lips were at her neck, and her skin was soft, oh so soft, and warm and wonderful. His body was telling him- _no,_ pushing him- to keep touching her, to taste her. The very thought of pulling away from her set his stomach to knots. His need for completion was eating his insides. But his mind was overwhelmed with fear. What if they weren't ready? What if this ruined everything? He couldn't lose her! But what if by holding back he was driving her away? She had been asking for more intimacy. He was frozen in place, trapped by his doubts.

She could nearly read his thoughts. "Sheldon?" she began carefully, "It's alright. I love you."

With those words, relief washed over him. Amy loved him. Amy wanted him. Amy would wait, if he wanted to wait. Setting his lips to the nape of neck once more, he pressed a tentative kiss there. He inhaled deeply. What was he waiting for? He was hers, she was his. They belonged with each other. In that moment, the decision was made: The wait was over. "My Amy," he murmured and chased light kisses across the gentle slope of her neck, letting his tongue leave a wet trail in its wake, while his hands slipped down her hip to her lower abdomen and ran lightly back and forth. She tasted sweet and salty, and he was overcome with deep desire.

His mouth traveled its way up to her ear, and he didn't know if he was doing this right, but he just did what felt right, and nibbled and suckled the tip of her earlobe into his mouth. He received immediate approval when Amy let out a whispery moan that caused tingles to shoot up and down his spine. Without thinking about his next move, and mostly because if he didn't touch her skin he might die, he slipped his hand under the pajama top and let his fingers trail across her baby-soft skin. He felt something akin to pride when he heard her suck in a breathe and felt the goosebumps across her skin. And then his mind ceased to feel anything besides pleasure as his fingers grazed the underside of her breast.

Palming her breast, he took his thumb and grazed it over her the nipple, and as it hardened under his touch, he heard Amy let out a moan. "Umm, Sheldon." And just as he returned his lips and teeth to the crook of neck, he felt her hand slip into his bottoms and brush his manhood. Unable to control himself, he let out a guttural grunt, and in a quick move, he rolled to his back, pulling her on top of him. His lips crushed against hers, his desire to consume growing exponentially by the moment. Amy's tongue brushed against his lips, and he instinctively opened his mouth to give her tongue access. When their tongues slid across each other, an electric current moved swiftly down to his hardened member. "Oh God," he groaned as his hands found the edge of her pajama top, and lifted it up in a quick tug over her head, before diving into another heated kiss. His hands grabbed hold of her breasts again and she mewled.

Amy's hands were no longer idle, and were working slowly at the buttons of his pajama top. Pulling it roughly from his shoulders, she pulled him up from the pillow in order to work off the top before breaking their kiss and attaching her lips to his neck. Moaning, she moved her hand into his pajama pants once again, and slipped past the barrier of his briefs. When her fingers gently encircled his penis, he nearly leaped from the bed. "Finally," Amy breathed as she took his nipple into her mouth as she stroked him. He was soft and firm, and so hot to the touch. She tentatively moved her hand up and down and ran her thumb over the tip.

"AMY!" Sheldon cried out raising his hips and meeting her strokes. "Wait," he called, "wait." She froze mid-stroke.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned, meeting his gaze. _He's going to freak out._

"Yes, yes. We need to, um… slow down. I, phew, I need a minute or this will all be over before it starts." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "I love you, and I … want this to be perfect."

"Oh, Sheldon. I love you,too." She kissed him back just as sweetly. Something shifted between them, and their kisses, though still heated, were suddenly less urgent, and far more tender. In another move, Sheldon rolled her beneath him and began to trail kisses from her lips down the slope of her neck, to the valley between her breasts. Moving to her left breast, he paused for a moment before laving his tongue over the tip of her nipple. Amy groaned. Needing the symmetry, he moved to her other breast, and pulled it into his mouth.

"Amy, my Amy, so beautiful," he whispered against her skin. His hands moved along with his mouth, roaming further down pausing to touch and taste here and there. He kissed his way across her abdomen and his fingers caught the edge of her panties, pulling them down. He moved off her just for a moment so that Amy could kick them away from her.

She was naked, in bed with Sheldon, and shaking like a leaf. Sheldon was on top of her and he had kissed his way down her body. She didn't know what to expect, and was trying to tamp down on her expectations. And then he touched her, and she forgot to feel anything but immense pleasure. "Sheeeldon," she cried out his name as she writhed under his fingers. Moving awkwardly to the side, Sheldon quickly removed his briefs, and then kissed his way back up to her mouth. She spread her legs, cradling his body between them. He was poised at her entrance, desperate to be inside her. She lifted her lips to his, kissing him desperately. She felt him slide against her heat.

She felt like an inferno against him. Her heat and wetness were almost enough for him to lose himself right there. He kissed her again, taking a shuddering breath for control. "Amy, are you ready?"

She nodded, but just then there was a cacophony of noise outside the room. They froze, sharing looks of utmost panic.

"AMY? SHELDON? Are you awake! You'll never guess what happened!?" They heard Penny's voice calling loudly across the apartment. Sheldon's slumberous eyes widened in panic as he rolled off Amy, and nearly off the bed. His elbow smacked hard against the night-stand. There was a flurry of activity as Amy grabbed the sheet and pulled it up over her. Sheldon got off the bed, grabbing for his briefs. He tripped and fell on the bed with one leg in his briefs and one out.

"Amy? Sheldon, buddy?" Leonard's voice now filled the hall, and they could hear Leonard knocking against Sheldon's door. Meanwhile, Sheldon had managed to get his pajama pants back on and his shirt was flung over his shoulders. Amy had crawled to the edge of the bed and managed to pull her panties back up and was searching helplessly for her borrowed pajama top, holding her arm across her breasts. Sheldon found it and threw it at her.

As she pulled it over her shoulders and started to button it, Sheldon called out to Leonard and Penny. "We're in here. I was just getting Amy up." He gestured in a helpless shrug to Amy as he pulled his robe haphazardly over his shoulders and tied it crookedly. He rolled his eyes at the breathless sound of his own voice. Suddenly the door sprung open, and Leonard and Penny stood in the doorway, smiling so wide they both looked like their cheeks would crack. They were so distracted by their own happiness that they didn't take in the tension and awkwardness in the room. Sheldon was standing next to the bed. his arms crossed in front of him, and Amy was seated crookedly across it, with the comforter pulled over her still bare legs, her pajama top missing the last couple of buttons as she had buttoned it unevenly in her hurry. Both were flushed and obviously uncomfortable.

"Guess what?" Leonard began cheerfully, pulling Penny further into the room by their connected hands, and forcing Sheldon to sit next to Amy on the bed to give them space in the small room. Sheldon reached covertly for a pillow to pull over his lap. Sheldon and Amy exchanged a quick, guilty glance before looking back at their friends.

"We're ENGAGED!" Penny screamed out, holding up her left hand, bearing a beautiful, shiny diamond ring.


	6. Chapter 6

_He was in hell._ There was no other possible explanation. His mother always said "hell" existed, but she failed to mention that it could exist on the same universal plane. Even though he was quite happy for his friends, his need for closure was even more overwhelming. Aside from that, he had been moving in the moment- _the very heated moment-_ and now? He was left aroused and unsatisfied, and Penny and Leonard were so happy they were bubbling over with excitement and big plans for an all-day celebration. His moment with Amy was lost, he was covered with sweat and frustration, and now all he really wanted was a long, cold shower. It wouldn't be the kind of relief he was hoping for, but it looked to be all he could expect.

His embarrassment was rising incrementally the longer he stayed in the room with Amy. He kept seeing her naked body in the forefront of his thoughts, and feeling her soft skin. It was too much. The heat creeping up his neck was like fire, and the fire below? It was raging! He was fighting a war with himself not to yell at Leonard and Penny to get out so he could finish what he'd started. He couldn't even make eye contact with Amy, because if he did, he knew his lascivious glances would definitely alert Penny and Leonard to their situation. Would his erection ever go away?! _Hell, for sure._

"Can you believe it? She said yes! I'm going to marry the most beautiful girl in the whole world!" Leonard's face was beaming with joy. His smile was so big his eyes were nearly lost in the creases of his cheeks, and he was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet. He kept looking wildly around his room, first at Penny, and then at Sheldon and Amy.

"I know! Everything is so perfect! Leonard, I love you!" Penny said and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him exuberantly. "So, what do you guys say? Impromptu party tonight to celebrate? We'll have cocktails and music and we can order from a couple different restaurants. Maybe we can dance!"

"Sure! Sounds great!" Amy piped up, trying to sound enthusiastic. A party for her friends was fine, of course, but she really just wanted them to go back into the living room and shut the door. Penny and Leonard were over the moon. _Of course they are! They're getting married!_ She was incredibly happy for them, and just looking at their excitement made her smile, but she was also only half-dressed! She and Sheldon had been about to have sex! _SEX. WITH SHELDON._ And Leonard and Penny kind-of ruined it. She kept stealing glances at Sheldon, and she could tell his panic was rising with each passing second. If they didn't leave soon, she was afraid his fight or flight would kick in, and with Sheldon? Fight never won. He flew. She didn't want him to fly. She had never felt so close to him as she had just a few moments ago, and now? Now he wouldn't even make eye contact.

"Oh Ames, it was so beautiful. Candles everywhere, and flowers. So romantic! And look at this ring!" Penny had moved to stand in front of her, and Penny's eyes were so big and bright. Amy couldn't help but to feel the tiniest bit envious. Penny looked beautiful and so happy. Forcing herself to share in her friend's exaltation, Amy smiled up at her. Moving to pull more of the covers over her, she winced, remembering her wrist as it twisted uncomfortably. The throbbing- which she hadn't noticed when she and Sheldon had been _in flagrante-_ had returned full force. She gripped her wrist with her other hand. Penny noticed the change in her friend's facial expression and her eyes glanced down at Amy's injured hand. " Oh, Amy, are you hurting?"

In response, Amy just nodded. Sheldon looked up in alarm at Penny's words and his eyes raked over Amy. He hadn't been thinking when he had been about to have his way with her. Amy was hurt! Suddenly, he was full of shame. Here, he was supposed to be caring for her, and instead, he was ravishing her. He shook his head, admonishing his behavior, and stood quickly. "I've forgotten myself. We had better get you some pain meds, and some breakfast. Leonard, Penny, congratulations on your engagement. The celebration will be excellent. In fact, why don't you make all the arrangements, and I'll treat. My credit card is in my desk drawer, just get whatever you like. Consider it my engagement gift to you both. I'll take care of Amy, and get her all fixed up this morning. Would that be sufficient?"

Leonard and Penny looked delighted at Sheldon's impromptu offer to pay for their party. "Really?" Leonard asked, reaching for Penny's hand to bring her to his side.

"Of course. Now get out of here and get started with the plans!" Penny excitedly went to hug Sheldon, but he sidestepped and held out his hands. "Go on! I've got to get Amy some medicine as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Sheldon," Penny said, turning and pulling Leonard from the room. "You won't be sorry! This will be the best party!"

"I'm sure!" He said, rolling his eyes and following them to the door, closing it as they left. "A party, great, just what we need," he grumbled under his breath. He stood facing the doorway, his head cocked to one side, listening for them to leave the apartment. When he heard them rooting around in his desk drawer, he sighed. The tension and awkwardness returned tenfold, and he was afraid to even turn around. He didn't know what to say. How could he have been initiating physical intimacy when she was injured and vulnerable? What kind of man was he? _Some sex-crazed heathen._ He was going to have to make amends.

_Wasn't he going to say anything?_ Amy was starting to panic. What was going through his mind? He was standing so stiffly. Was he regretting their earlier actions? Did he blame her for pushing him? Her anxiety was overwhelming her. To offset a panic-attack, she spoke up, not thinking her words through. "Well, that's it then. I guess it's time to get moving. I need a shower and medicine. And I ought to eat something with the medicine. Oh, there's so much to plan today. There's the party! I'll need to get to the store and get Penny and Leonard a gift. And as most of my clothes are ruined, I'll need to pick up something to wear over the next several days. I wonder if dry-cleaning is covered by insurance? I need to look into that policy and then I've got some calls to make. I've got to get movers to help get my things to storage. I've got to find a storage facility! I've got to contact my mother and let her know everything that's happened and see if I can stay with her awhile…." her voice trailed off as she stood to move toward the door.

Sheldon hadn't moved. He was still standing, facing the doorway, with his hand upon the knob as she listed the trivial chores and errands that needed to be done as if they hadn't just almost lost their virginity to each other in this very room, in that very bed, just a half-hour ago. Did it mean so little to her, then? His body was still a livewire and she was so casual! Then, at the mention of her leaving and calling her mother, he gasped for air. He suddenly felt that she had kicked him in the gut. She was so upset with him that she was leaving him. He had been pushing himself on her when she was hurt, and insecure, and obviously unaffected by him. He couldn't blame her. He stood to the side as she came up behind him. She was looking at the floor. He couldn't help but stare at her, mesmerized by the way her eyelashes lay across her cheekbones. He gulped.

"Well?" she asked him, finally managing the courage to make eye contact with him. _Why wasn't he answering?_ She had just asked him to help her in the shower. He was staring at her. She wasn't propositioning him, not really! She really did think she might need his help in the shower. She knew she had pushed him beyond his limits when a simple request to help her wash her hair was too much. He had bathed her before, after all. She blushed, and looked back at the floor, feeling insecure.

He had missed her question. Embarrassed to be caught staring at her, he looked away. "What?" he asked.

"The shower? Can you help me? I'm not sure I can wash my hair." _Right!_ Of course, she would need help in the shower. He gulped again. An image of her in the bath when she was sick popped unexpectedly into his mind. Things were different then. She had been sick. They weren't physically intimate at all. And he had _still_ struggled to be a gentleman. Now? It was likely impossible for him to maintain a professional demeanor now that he knew how she felt, naked, soft, and warm beneath him. He nodded his assent because he knew if he spoke his voice would be low and gravelly with arousal. He walked over to the closet and pulled her outfit- the same she had on yesterday- out and moved toward her.

"I'll do anything I can to help you. Here, I laundered these last night, after you fell asleep the first time. I know you probably don't want to wear the same thing two days in a row, but it's clean. Not many of your clothes can be saved after the water damage, I imagine, but we can go to the mall and get you a few more outfits today."

Pleased with his thoughtfulness, she took the clothes from him. "Thank you, Sheldon." Once again, she found herself standing on her tiptoes, as she placed a soft kiss upon his cheek. This time, though, he closed his eyes and pulled her against him in a light hug.

Feeling need rising up in him again, Sheldon pulled away. He sighed, resolved. "Come, let's get you ready for the day."


	7. Chapter 7

He's staling. Why? Amy watched him aligning the towels and washcloths on the counter in the bathroom. He had already quickly cleaned the shower- to make sure it was perfect for her, of course. And he had lined up the Star Wars shampoo and conditioner. He had straightened the shower curtain three times. He turned then, and moved toward the shower, turning the knobs. He felt the water warm with his hand, testing the temperature. Amy watched him nod hesitantly. He had hugged her in the bedroom, but since they had entered the bathroom, he had become distracted and aloof. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was shy, or perhaps, he was nervous about seeing her naked.

Considering how naked she'd been about an hour ago, she didn't think that could be it. Maybe he had been repulsed? Stop that. He doesn't find you repulsive. For crying out loud, he was about to have sex with you. It must be something else, she reasoned. None of that mattered anyway. What mattered was getting her hair washed and getting ready for the day. She had a lot to do. And at some point, she and Sheldon needed to talk because she would need to contact her mother if he was uncomfortable with her remaining here in his apartment for the long haul. Biting her lip, she considered this and she hoped they had moved beyond that.

"Sheldon?" she asked, trying to force him to look at her, as he was still delaying her actual shower. "Can I start my shower now?"

Sheldon stopped what he was doing, whatever he was doing. He forced himself to lift his chin from the floor and to meet her eyes. She has such beautiful eyes, green and gold. "Of course. The temperature should be sufficient. If it needs to be adjusted, please just notify me." He looked over her and realized she was still clothed in his pajama top. "Do you need assistance removing your clothing?" She shook her head, and demurely looked down, her hands grasping the edge of her shirt. She tried to grip the edge with her wrist, but she winced.

He noticed her discomfort and stepped closer. "I'll help you," he said, his voice dropping nearly to a whisper.

He reached out and began to unbutton the shirt. His fingers slipped over the buttons quickly and efficiently, and in no time at all, a thin line of her skin became exposed to his eyes. He glanced at all that cream and rose and began to push the top away from her shoulders. "Turn," he whispered again, feeling his cheeks warm. Automatically acquiescing, Amy turned, showing her still-covered back to him. His hands had shifted and sat atop of her slightly bared shoulders. He gently moved the shirt down her arms, exposing more and more of her back to him. When she pulled her arms from the shirt, he set it aside quickly, but returned his hands to her warm skin, his eyes settling on the curve of her backside. He let his fingers drift slowly down the curve of her spine and back up, moving her hair to the side. His other hand went to the top of her panties. Slipping his hand under the band, he heard her quiet intake of breath. He lowered his lips to her neck and pressed a light kiss there, at the nape of her neck. A moan escaped her lips and she leaned back against his hand, his fingers traveling lightly over her backside. He shook his head and pulled himself away from her. He was already breaking his professional code. Her alluring backside had distracted him from his purpose: nursing her.

He quickly pulled her panties down and helped her step out of them. "Come," he stated, gesturing toward the shower stall. His voice sounded alien to him, the need so apparent in his timbre. He kept his eyes at her feet, trying to control his body's reactions. "The water is running, and we don't want it to get cold." He guided her into the stall, holding her steady with her good hand as she stepped over the tub and into the spray.

What is he doing to me? She was practically a puddle of mush. His hands, God his hands: wherever he touched a fire ignited and spread on her skin. She was so unsteady, he needed to help her into the shower. The water was hot, and the pressure was intense upon her sensitive skin. Moaning slightly, she stepped fully under the spray, awkwardly holding her casted wrist away from the water. Sheldon had wrapped it pretty solidly in saran-wrap and tape, but the last thing she wanted was a sodden air-cast. "Washcloth?" she asked, using her good hand to wet her hair. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pressure of the water.

Sheldon was just staring at her, arousal clear on his face as he watched the droplets of water travel down her curves. He gulped in air like a choking man. She was talking to him! What did she say? "Hmm?" he asked her. Dense. Coherent sentences are a thing, Cooper. Control yourself.

"Washcloth?" she said again.

"Right. Washcloth." he muttered. He reached for the washcloth, and soaping it up, he moved toward the spray of water. "I'll do it," he said. Taking the cloth, he began to run it over her skin, watching the suds build-up. She mewled as his hand passed over her breasts. He continued to gently wash her skin with the cloth, moving over her body thoroughly. Her body felt like it was electrified. She was tingling all over. She was lost in a sea of sensation. She heard Sheldon's breathing- definitely more labored than usual, and then felt him pull his hand- and the cloth- away from her body. He turned his eyes away from her.

"Here," he began, "You'll want to, um, wash your private parts." He handed her the cloth, making sure to keep his gaze steadily on the wall. He was overwhelmed and outrageously aroused. He was so hard, there was no way Amy hadn't noticed. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. He had to stop looking at her, and worse, touching her, or things might get too messy for him to handle. He turned away, hoping to distract himself, but he could see the silhouette of her curves behind the thin shower curtain depicting the periodic table in the mirror. He gulped again and turned to face the door instead.

"Sheldon? Can you help me wash my hair?" Turning back to her, she watched him contorting his face. "Are you ok?" She asked him. His eye twitched as he nodded.

"Turn and face the wall so I can get to your hair easier." She turned sideways in the stall, facing the tile. He poured some shampoo into his hand and stretched his hand out, gently rubbed the shampoo over her scalp and through her wet tresses. The feel of his hands in her hair was somehow more sexually potent than she expected, and her legs felt a little unsteady. She placed her good hand on the tile for support, and her back arched toward his hands. She felt like a cat, stretching for a scratch. He was using the water to rinse the shampoo and her heart rate spiked as his hands drifted across her back. He repeated the process with the conditioner, and by the time he was done, she was a quivering mess. She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him her best come-hither glance.

He immediately stepped back, as though hit with a bat. "Don't look at me like that, you Vixen." She blushed becomingly and it was all he could do not to grab hold of her and drag her wet body against his. He distracted himself by reaching up and turning the knobs. He stared at the wall until the water stopped dripping from the faucet. In another feeble attempt at controlling his urges, he turned and reached for a towel. Returning his gaze to her, he seemed at a loss for further words. He pushed the curtain open further, and trying desperately not to look over her naked body, he started to gently try her. When she was sufficiently dry, he wrapped the towel around her. She braced it against her with her injured hand, and he helped her out of the shower. Holding her steady, he looked down at her, his blue eyes looking deeply into her green ones. Neither spoke, so intense was the gaze and meaningful the moment: as if a promise stood in the air around them. Finally, speaking very quietly, Sheldon broke their silent communion.

"Let's get you dressed."


	8. Chapter  8

POP!

"I opened another bottle of champagne!" Penny yelled to the group gathered in 4A. She took a clumsy spin with the bottle raised in her hand, as the skirt on her black cocktail dress twirled. A collective cheer went up from the group of friends. Bernadette took the offered glass happily, looking around. All the friends were dressed up in suits and lovely dresses. Happy, giddy even, with the news of the engagement, and possibly with the large amounts of celebratory champagne they had all consumed. They were spread all over the apartment. Bernadette's glance fell on Sheldon and Amy, who were seated, as usual, in their respective spots on the sofa. The air around them was palpable with tension. Sheldon's eyes followed Amy's every move, and Bernadette watched Amy's shy blush when she looked over to catch Sheldon staring. Tripping slightly, Bernadette made her way over to ferret out the news from her friends, something was definitely going on with them.

"Hey Ames, how's it going? Is Sheldon taking good care of you?" Emphasizing "care", Bernadette clearly hoped both would pick up on her double entendre and give something away with their reactions.

"Of course, I am!" Sheldon cried defensively. Bernadette's eyebrows raised dramatically and her devilish smile spread across her face. Sheldon's cheeks reddened, furthering Bernadette's suspicions that there was more going on than just nursing. Realizing his blunder, Sheldon reddened, even more, huffing in frustration. "I'm contractually obligated to care for Amy when she is in distress, that's all!" Sheldon responded vehemently. Amy's eyes were stubbornly boring a hole into her shoes, and Sheldon suddenly became very occupied with his champagne flute.

Bernadette followed Amy's line of sight once more to her shoes, and distracted by the slight buzzing in her head, asked "Amy, did you get everything you needed when you and Sheldon were at the mall?"

Drat, good going Cooper. He was trying desperately not to act any differently around their friends. The last thing he needed was to be teased when he was trying to make a serious decision about whether to renew his attempts at physical intimacy. His body wanted to of course, and so did his heart, but his mind was concerned he was still taking advantage of Amy in her vulnerable state. What could he do to cover his blunder? When the idea came to him in a flash, he grinned.

"Fun fact," he began, before Amy could answer Bernadette's inquiry, "The first recognized "mall" was the Agora, or marketplace in Ancient Greece. At first, it was a meeting place for freeborn citizens to gather for military duty or to hear statements from the King or ruling council, but it evolved into the modern marketplace— where commonly goods and wares are sold… Hence, the mall!" he smiled widely, feeling particularly brilliant. His head felt a little foggy from the alcohol he had consumed, so he was heartily glad he was still able to retain and share such fun facts as these. Amy smiled brightly at him, before looking back over at Bernadette, who was rolling her eyes. He was so distracted by his sudden desire for Amy, who looked so lovely in her floral dress, that he didn't notice Bernadette's reaction.

"I did! I got new outfits!" She laughed cheerfully. "Maybe I'll model them!" She burst into a fit of giggles. "Sheldon's brain helped me a lot. I almost forgot to buy shoes." Sheldon glanced at Amy and determined she might be feeling the effects of the alcohol, too.

"Shoes!? I would never forget to buy new shoes!" Penny called out, stumbling her way over to them, carrying her glass. The celebration for her and Leonard's engagement was in full swing, and she was over the moon, and, like the others, more than a bit tipsy.

Bernadette giggled, her voice high and sweet. "Shoes! That's a funny word, isn't it?" The girls were laughing over the word "shoes," while Sheldon looked on at them smiling broadly. He had consumed three glasses of champagne with sugar, and he was feeling pretty good. He looked around at all his friends in his apartment, and he felt really exuberant. The revelry was fun. He looked back at Amy, and instinctively reached over and grabbed her hand. All he wanted to do lately was to touch her. She glanced at him with a big smile and turned back to Penny and Bernadette.

At that moment, Leonard joined them, wrapping his arms around Penny, pulling her against him, and kissing her cheek excitedly. "We're gonna get married. You and me. Our babies are gonna be smart and beautiful like I always said."

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Raj cried out, raising his drink. "Let's toast to Leonard and Penny!"

"Here! Another bottle!" Howard said, grabbing another bottle of the frothy liquid. He poured the contents of the bottle all around, making his way, stumbling a bit, from a friend to friend, topping them all off. Raj called them all over to the island for what was probably the fifth "official" toast of the evening. Once gathered together, Raj raised his glass, his hand wobbling in his inebriation.

"To Penny and Leonard! You two are kind and loving and so perfect for each other! You each compliment each other in the most beautiful way. You inspire me to keep looking for real love! I could never find better friends… And I… I love you!" Raj's voice broke off as he began to sniffle.

"He's gonna a need a minute," Howard said. Lifting his own flute, he continued, "I still can't believe Penny chose little Leonard over here, but I couldn't be happier for you. Cheers!"

"Wait, wait! I have to make my toast now. Do you know why they call it a toast?" Sheldon began. Howard issued a groan.

"Yes, Sheldon! Ancient Romans put toast in the punch. You've said that three times tonight! Move along already!"

"Okay, Okay! Wow, what a bunch of grumps. Well, Leonard, you are my best friend, and Penny, you are my friend, too. You both have an important part in the ultimate plan of the Universe. I am just excited to plan and see our future!" Sheldon raised his champagne and downed it one gulp. The whole gang raised their glasses and followed suit.

"Dancing! It's time for dancing!" Raj yelled, and turned on some music before beginning an elaborate club dance, and pulling Penny and Leonard into the mix. Bernadette and Howard coupled off, dancing too.

"What do you say, Sheldon? How about a dance?" Amy said.

"I don't care for dancing, but when in Rome!" He held out his hand and turned Amy in an elaborate spin before beginning a cha-cha-cha with her.

Throughout the rest of the night the drinking, dancing, and laughing continued. Gifts were presented, and everyone 'oo-ed' and 'aww-ed'' over the assortment of presents: Especially notable was a collage of pictures Amy and Sheldon had put together earlier in the day. As the evening wore on, Bernadette and Howard had snuck away to the roof, Raj had passed out in the oversized chair, embracing Leonard's Chewbacca toy, and Penny and Leonard were canoodling. Penny sat on the island, with Leonard between her knees, lost in each other's kisses.

Look how in love they are! Amy sighed, feeling very happy for her friends. Sheldon sat beside her, quietly, looking blankly at the table, apparently lost in thought. She smiled softly at him, feeling closer to him than she ever had. He had been incredibly sweet and outrageously sexy in the last 24 hours. He had worried for her, cared for her, slept next to her, and then brought her physical pleasure that she knew surpassed every moment with Gerard: And they hadn't even been able to make love. Then, he had carefully, and rather sexily showered her. If someone had told her that she and Sheldon would have nearly engaged in coitus just a day ago, she might have laughed right in their foolish face. Grinning to herself, she looked over at Penny, who had inched her hands inside of Leonard's suit jacket and fastened her lips to his neck. Amy heard Leonard whisper, "Let's go back to our place." Penny nodded, and they shared a look of what Amy could only express as passionate before he took her hand and they made their way out of the apartment. She and Sheldon were alone. Well, kind of alone, as Raj was still soundly sleeping in the chair next to them. She herself was feeling very mellow and wanted nothing more than to lure Sheldon back into his bedroom. Leaning against him, she yawned.

"You poor kid," he said quietly, knocking into her gently with his shoulder. "Are you tired?" She nodded at him, and he returned her nod. "It is well past my bedtime. Are you feeling any pain?"

"No, I'm feeling pretty good right now. it might be the effects of the alcohol, though."

"Well, it does have a numbing agent." He stood, and reached for her uninjured hand, to help her stand. They both nearly tipped over, before he pulled her into his arms. They lost themselves in laughter until his eyes met hers, and suddenly they both became quiet. These long, lingering looks were becoming a staple in their relationship, and each time his eyes met hers, there was something deeper there that thrilled him and scared him. It was cliched at best, but he could almost see his future there, in her green orbs. His thoughts fuzzy, he gulped and pulled himself away. Still holding her hand, he made his way over to the kitchen and poured them each some water. She took the glass and drank the whole thing down, knowing full well that dehydration from their evening of drinking might cost them both in suffering tomorrow. Sheldon followed suit. "Would you care to use the restroom first for your nightly ablutions?"

"Sure. I won't be long." She was too afraid to ask him if she could stay with him during the night, so she just headed toward the bathroom, looking over her shoulder. She felt unsteady on her feet and her need for him was nearing desperation. But only one coherent thought guided her actions. I can't take advantage of him when I know how much he has had to drink.

"Ok, I'll wait here." He advised. He leaned against the island, and pulled his phone from his pocket, intent on playing a game to occupy his time. He was feeling so relaxed from the lingering effects of the alcohol, that he almost felt as if all the tension in his body had melted away. He was so relieved because, along with the tension, the constant whir of thoughts and worries, seemed to ebb away in the haze. He wasn't feeling that alcohol-induced euphoria anymore, but his anxieties weren't in control anymore. It was a comforting relief to just…be.

"Sheldon?" Amy called. He rounded the hallway quickly, as he cast a glance at Raj, hoping that her soft call had not awakened him. Still very much asleep, good.

"What can I help you with?" He looked her over and licked his lips. Good enough to taste.

"I need assistance. I can't reach the zipper on my dress." He locked his eyes with hers, and the look he found there- something big and needy- did something to his insides, as heat curled in his abdomen.

"Certainly," he advised, moving to join her in the bathroom. She turned from him, and his hands grasped her cardigan and pulled it gently from her arms. Setting it aside, he returned his attention to her dress, his hand grazing up the zipper to find the end, hidden beneath the fall of her hair. Taking his other hand, he gently moved her hair to the side, his fingers brushing across the back of her neck. She noticeably shivered. Control yourself, Fowler. He's just helping you get undressed.

Having successfully moved her hair, his hands then took hold of the back of her dress, and ever-so-slowly slid the zipper all the way down, exposing her back to him. He let his finger trail the exposed skin back up to her shoulder, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror. He watched as both hands moved to her shoulders, and almost as if they were moving of their own accord, he slid the sleeves of her dress down and off her arms. He did not, no- could not break her gaze in the mirror. The dress fell to her hips, bunching there, unnoticed. He leaned against her from behind, his body needing to feel her against him. He raised his hand to her chest, his fingers grazing across the swell her breast, encased in the lacy material of her bra. He watched as another shiver ran through her. He repeated the action, using his other hand, on the other breast. A breathy moan escaped her lips, and her eyes fluttered closed as her neck arched back. Still, he watched in the mirror, hypnotized, as his hands moved over her. Need pooling in his stomach, he allowed his fingers to slip open the clasp at the front of her bra, her breasts spilling from the entrapment.

"Sheldon," she whispered, as his hands gathered her breasts into his hands. His name on her lips was almost like permission granted for him to lower his mouth to her neck, to feel the taste of her again. His eyes finally closed as he breathed in her enticing scent. He could almost feel the blood coursing through his veins, to take up residence in his groin. He shook his head back and forth slowly, his 5 o'clock shadow roughly scraping across her skin. Her groans were louder now, and with his mouth and teeth and tongue upon her neck, he could feel the vibrations of her vocal cords. Each moan, like a current of electricity, ran straight to his manhood; a tug of arousal that pulled and demanded.

Catapulted by that arousal, he found one of his hands slipping beneath the fabric of the dress bunched at her hips. He moved his lips to the rim of her outer ear and opened his eyes once more to gaze upon their reflection in the mirror. The image reflected back was almost like watching two different people putting on a play, of sorts. Her body was bowed back and leaning into his and her head was cast to his shoulder, her chin raised toward the ceiling. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open, in desire. Her black lace bra was trapped between their bodies and clung at her elbows. Her one hand was wrapped around his head, her fingers in his hair, and her other hung listlessly at her side. His eyes were dark and dilated with arousal as he watched himself tease her earlobe with his tongue. More, he watched his thumb ghost over her hard nipple, as his other hand made its way under the band of her black panties.

When the fingers of this hand slid across her wet folds, another cry issued from her throat. Slipping a finger, then two, into her wet folds, he quickly located her clitoris and began to circle his thumb over and around as he stroked his fingers back and forth within her. The image was naughty but aroused him further, and he couldn't seem to look away as he pleasured her. He watched her hips move to match his strokes and felt himself groan against her ear. His body seemed to answer her call and his own hips thrust against her bottom. She's so wet and hot and tight. He groaned aloud at these thoughts, his body jerking once more against her. He was uncomfortably hard now, with his pants constricting against him. How will she feel around me? Just the thought had him clenching his teeth to prevent himself from coming in his briefs. Her breathing was loud and labored as he continued pushing her toward orgasm.

He watched her in the mirror, mesmerized, as a pink flush and a light sheen of sweat covered her naked breasts. She seemed to be gasping for air, and her breasts rose and fell as she pressed herself against his fingers. "Hmmm," he hummed in appreciation. He could feel her walls tightening around his fingers and knew it wouldn't be long now. Using his free hand, he took her nipple and twisted and pulled upon it. At that moment, those walls clenched tight and she cried his name, loudly, as her body convulsed beneath him. He didn't stop his ministrations just yet, and her hand almost painfully gripped his hair, and her other hand had grabbed his leg. He could feel the pinch of her fingernails through the fabric of his khakis and knew there would be a mark left there. When the pressure released, he slowed his motions, allowing her to catch her breath. She was weak, and he was supporting her now, by holding her against him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

When she had come back to herself, she pulled her head up, and her eyes found his gaze in the mirror. That was incredible, I've never felt that way before. He really does excel at everything. Her lips puckered as she continued to feel the quiver in her body.

"You are radiant," he whispered in awe, watching her, aflush with pleasure. She cast her eyes down for a moment, but then was drawn back to his gaze. He turned her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Simply resplendent." He let his tongue slip across her lips, before kissing her again. As that same tongue slipped between her lips to slip over her tongue, setting the fire in his loans to an explosive flame, his mind was working overtime. Mine. No other man will ever see her this way. She's mine. My everything: my love, my future, my mate, my wife. Mine. Wife? Well, not yet, but it's time to claim her. Once i have her, there will be no going back. Pulling away from her, he took her hand and pulled her quickly from the bathroom. In the rush of movement, she grabbed the front of her dress and pulled it up to cover her breasts as he led her down the hall and into his room. Closing the door behind them, he leaned her against it, kissing her roughly, his hands holding tightly to her hips.

"Mine." He said possessively, his mouth claiming hers again. "Only mine?" he questioned her as his hands pushed her dress over her hips and it fell to the floor. He dropped to his knees to take off her shoes, and pull her panties from her body. He stood roughly gripping her hips again and moving her toward the bed. His mind still felt overwhelmingly free from anxiety, which he knew may well be the effect of the alcohol. Or maybe the effect of Amy on his system, as she was like a drug. Regardless, his need for completion was driving him to take her. Only by taking her would she really be his. He pushed her onto the bed, crawling on top of her, and taking her breast into his mouth. She groaned and he grinned. Perhaps he could take her there again? "Amy, are you mine?" he questioned her again before allowing his tongue to trail to her other nipple, teasing its peak before scraping it with his teeth. He needed to know that she wouldn't change her mind or leave him once he gave in to his need.

"Yes, Sheldon, yours." She moaned as his hand found its way to her center once again. She had to stop this, he was going too far, and he was drunk on champagne, and she didn't want him to regret this and hate her in the morning. "But, but wait, Sheldon, wait, stop." She pushed at his shoulders. His eyes came to meet hers, but his hand continued to play her like a pianist plays a sonata. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the stirrings of another orgasm on the edges of her mind. She pried her eyes open reluctantly and took his face between her hands. "Sheldon, you're drunk. I, I don't want you to hate me in the morning."

"I'm not drunk. And I could never hate you, Amy. I love you. I love everything about you." His rhythm increasing, he added his thumb to her clitoris once again, driving her even closer to the edge. She groaned again, feeling her limbs tingle. He felt himself grow even harder as he watched her. "I love your beautiful, sexy, challenging mind, your loving, patient heart, and the way your eyes glaze over just as I am about to bring you to climax." Three quick inhalations and he knew she would come for him again, soon. "Come, Amy. Come for me. Please." She met his eyes and then her body began to tremble around his fingers again. Her eyes shuttered closed, lost in her pleasure. He kissed her to catch her cry, and her arms went up and around him, dragging him against her as she came undone. His own arousal had risen to a peak of crushing need.

"I want this, Amy. I've wanted you for so long, I can barely think straight. You distract me, Amy Farrah Fowler. And now I mean to have you if you'll let me."

"You're sure?" she asked weakly, hands moving up and over his biceps and traveling down to his lower back and up again.

He nodded. "More and more sure," he stated determinedly, kissing her again. When her hands reached for the bottom of his t-shirts, he realized he was still fully dressed. She pulled tentatively and he moved away from her only long enough to strip fully and set his clothes aside. Sliding up her body, he positioned himself at her entrance and had a funny feeling of deja vu. Looking at her, she nodded, and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him against her. With his eyes on hers, he entered her, sinking into her slowly. Her heat was a ring of fire, tight and gripping. He grunted, unable to maintain a sense of dignity. "Amy, you feel like… I can't even.…So, good." He punctuated each word with a deep, needed breath. His brain had short-circuited and there were no words for what he was feeling. "Am I … hurting you?" he looked at her with concern.

She shook her head, it didn't hurt. It felt different. She felt… complete. His eyes hadn't left her and had only closed for a brief moment when he had settled his full weight inside of her. "I feel… full…of you." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears at the beauty she felt.

"Amy, I have to, can I, move?" She nodded. He pulled his hips tentatively from her and thrust back in quickly. The zing of friction between them had them both gasping. There was a pushing need to plunder her treasure as a man possessed. His thrusts were clumsy at first, but they soon found a rhythm and he found himself gaining speed until he was plunging into her, again and again. The only sounds in the room were the movement of the bed as he pressed himself into her, the sound of their bodies joining, and the sounds of their pleasure rising all around them. He knew it wouldn't be long as he felt the tightening in his abdomen. He placed his lips at her neck as he began to lose his mental acuity. Her taste drove him to rock into her harder.

Her groan filled the room. Lifting her hips to meet his, he struck something inside of her that made her feel like she had vaulted over the moon. "Don't stop. There, there." she cried to him, her hands gripping his shoulder blades. "Baby, please!"

Her use of this sexy nickname had him grab her hips and pull her even more roughly toward him, stroking faster, as he lost whatever control he may have had. He moaned her name, and his primal need for completion caused his body to bow as he thrust into her wet heat. Truly mating now, she clenched around him as another wave of pleasure hit her and he felt her trembling around him. A guttural moan passed his lips and with a final stroke, he buried himself inside her and held her against him as he lost himself trembling uncontrollably.

A poignant moment of quiet surrounded them as they realized all that had happened. "Wow," Amy mumbled as his exhausted weight crushed her into the mattress.

"Hmmm. yeah, wow. Can't move." he grumbled kissing her neck, where his mark was upon her. "Don't want to move." He continued, feeling himself softening within her. "Have to move." He rolled reluctantly, pulling her with him. "Is the room spinning?" he asked, as now, on his back, he felt the alcohol and the high from his orgasm, beating through his veins.

"Sure is," she said quietly, snuggling into him, her body sprawled across him, and her head cushioned upon his chest. "Gonna sleep now," she managed to say, completely spent as she felt the weight of her eyelids closing and her body pulling her toward sleep. "Love you."

"Love you." he said, his words slurring as they both drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter  9

As the sun came up, filtered rays of light were streaking through his blinds. He felt the light and warmth on his closed eyelids approximately 3.1 seconds before he realized he was still naked, and more than a bit cold. He opened his eyes reluctantly, squinting in the sliver of light. He looked to his right and Amy lay beside him, facing the opposite wall. She was completely cocooned in the pile of blankets and sheets, her chestnut hair spread out over the pillowcase. The soft light enveloped her in a halo, and she looked like an angel. He was quite suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of love for her that was so deep that he felt his heart constrict. Shivering, he smiled. My Amy is a blanket thief, a very beautiful blanket thief.

Deciding to leave her sleep, he slipped from the bed and made his way silently to his dresser. After a quick debate, he took out his Saturday pajamas, even though this is Sunday. He reasoned that he never had managed to wear them last night after their tryst, so it would be fine. He felt an unusual warmth spread through him as his mind played through their time together. We engaged in coitus. He closed his eyes briefly, remembering how incredibly close he had felt to her. It had been more than coitus, he realized with a start. What they had shared? That was love-making. He took in a deep breath, floored by the implications of that statement. Feeling the first shades of the too-familiar panic he often felt when looking down the barrel of a loaded gun of change, Sheldon felt his hands tense as he tied his robe and his heart started to pound.

Looking down at Amy, still peacefully asleep and bundled up in his bed- his bed-, he felt his heart rate begin to calm. She always managed to bring him peace. I love Amy, and she loves me. What had happened between them was natural and normal in every way. He had suppressed these feelings of desire for her, and for a more intimate relationship, for far longer than he cared to admit. Finally, having committed to a course of action that had been more than mutually satisfying, he was content. He knew he was irrevocably changed, as was his relationship with Amy. For better or for worse, they had shifted the course of their relationship last night. Yes, for better or for worse. Now? It was time to put Meemaw's ring- currently safely ensconced in the wall safe- to good use. Once she wore his ring, he would feel more secure that they could face whatever would come, together. He wanted to give her everything, and he would start with a ring and his name.

Formulating several options for his proposal, Sheldon moved down the hall and into the kitchen. He looked over into the living room, and it appeared that Raj must have left during the night, as there was no evidence he remained in the apartment. Sighing with relief, Sheldon prepped the kettle and placed it on the burner. The fewer witnesses to he and Amy's night of passion, the better. Perhaps she would be spared his friends' insufferable teasing. Reaching for the tea box, his smile widened. Just as he knew that Amy was not a morning person, he also knew it was Amy's habit in the mornings to enjoy a cup of tea, and he could picture her bleary-eyed and quiet until she enjoyed that first hot sip. Grinning at the image, he shook his head. She's turned me into such a hippy.

Just as the kettle sounded, he heard the door open, and Leonard walked in, looking tired, but still giddy with happiness. Sheldon smiled at his friend. It didn't look like either of them needed a hot beverage this morning.

"Tea?" he asked, lifting the kettle from the burner.

"Yes, that would be great. Do you think we could talk?" A look of concern crossed Leonard's features, his brows joining between his eyes. Such a look made Sheldon realize that whatever his friend wanted to talk about, it may be very serious.

"Yes, of course." Turning, he reached for the mugs. Perhaps he would need that soothing beverage after all.

xxxxx

It was the sound of the kettle that woke her. So loud, ugh. Gripping her wrist, which was throbbing again, Amy rolled. She immediately deduced that she was alone in Sheldon's room. Cradling her wrist with her uninjured hand, she turned tentatively, discovering that Sheldon's side of the bed had already cooled. He must have been up for a while already. The tea, he's making me tea. A smile broke out on her face. Leaning against his pillow, she breathed deep and felt his scent surround her. He always smells so good. Her mind was transported immediately back to the night before: When Sheldon had slipped inside her she had felt surrounded by him. He had been everywhere, all around her, in every cell throughout her body.

Feeling her body responding, she scolded herself and sat up. Last night had been beautiful and perfect, and she couldn't seem to stop smiling. Sheldon had been gentle, and passionate. Her expectations had been low, but he had brought her to peak three times. She hadn't thought it would be possible, and yet,… He was wonderful, in every way. She felt so sexy and new. She couldn't stand the idea of even one more second out of his presence. Sleepily dragging herself from the bed, she grabbed a robe she found hanging on his door, pulling it around her naked body. Tying it tightly, she made her way to the bathroom. A cup of tea with Sheldon sounded like the perfect start to a perfect day.

A moment later, she rounded the corner of the bathroom and found herself in the hallway. She heard Leonard's voice as she soundlessly made her way down the hall.

"The thing is Sheldon, Penny and I are engaged now."

Amy stopped in her tracks. She knew what was coming, and this wasn't a conversation she should interrupt. Penny had told Amy and Bernadette the evening before that she and Leonard would be moving in together. She already knew that they had discussed it and planned to tell Sheldon right away, and that Leonard planned to be a permanent resident of 4B by the following weekend. Amy had forgotten about their conversation between the buzz of the champagne and the buzz of Sheldon she had experienced the night before.

"I know you're engaged, Leonard. Wasn't that the point of the celebration last night?" He poured the water into the tea cups, and loaded them with the tea bags. "You are again, stating the obvious." He rolled his eyes as he handed Leonard a steaming cup.

Leonard nodded hesitantly, absorbing his annoyance, and took the mug from his friend. He took a big gulp of the hot liquid, bracing himself for Sheldon's reaction. "The thing is, Sheldon. Now that we are officially engaged, we are going to move in together."

"Well, that is logical. No problem, I can make the required changes to the Roommate Agreement. There's already a pretty large Penny-centric section. We will just add an addendum."

Amy rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Sheldon could be so dense. She took a deep breath, waiting for Leonard to drop the hard news. She hoped Sheldon wouldn't take the news too poorly.

"No, Sheldon. I mean, you don't need to change the Roommate Agreement to include Penny. We need to dissolve the Roommate Agreement. I'm moving into her apartment. This week."

Sheldon looked at Leonard, apparently flabbergasted by this news. His face spoke volumes. The beat of silence that followed Leonard's statement grew into an uncomfortable tension. As the seconds stretched to a minute, with no reply from Sheldon, Amy held her breath. She could hear Leonard shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot. Her ears attuned to Sheldon, she could actually hear the hard breaths coming from him now. After a long inhalation, she heard his voice, quiet, with staid determination.

"I see. And how long have you and Penny been discussing this? What am I to do with your room and where will you keep all your belongings? They certainly won't all fit in Penny's apartment. I must say, I'm dismayed and disappointed. What exactly am I to do now?" He felt his breath clogging in his lungs. Leonard. Penny. Leaving him. Moving. This weekend. THIS weekend.

"Sheldon, don't freak out. I mean, you had to know this was coming. We've been talking about this for a long time, and with the engagement… You didn't actually think we would move in here with you?" Amy could hear the frustration in Leonard's voice, but she was more concerned about Sheldon: She could hear him gulping in air, like he was choking. He was definitely in full-panic mode. Should she go out there? Comfort him? Leonard had continued on, his voice rushed, and his tone aggravated. "Quit acting like this is the end of the world. It's not like we are leaving the country. We are going next door for now! And you have Amy." She had just taken a step forward, but at the mention of her name, she froze.

"Amy? Amy? Really Leonard? Do you think that you can just assume that Amy can take your place? I can't live with Amy. She's not my roommate. I just… I can't!" Amy was much more than a roommate. She couldn't just move in, not without him asking her to marry him first. Couldn't Leonard see? Was he ready to live with Amy? Shoving that worry aside, Sheldon lashed out, angry at his friend for not abiding by the agreement. "You, sir, are in serious violation of the roommate agreement. You know I require at least 8 weeks' notice before termination!"

In the hallway, Amy reached up to cover her mouth to keep herself from crying out. She felt as though she had been physically assaulted. He didn't want to live with her? He STILL didn't want to live with her, even after…. last night? She felt the tears fill up her eyes, and her breath had been stolen from her. She had thought last night meant something to Sheldon. It meant everything to her. Maybe he regretted it? Maybe he thought the whole thing was a drunken mistake? Maybe he felt she had taken advantage of him? Maybe he was too afraid to tell her that now that they had consummated their relationship, that he knew he didn't want to be with her anymore? Is this why she had woken up alone? Had she pushed him too fast? He couldn't wait to get away from her? Had he been sitting in the kitchen, preparing a hot beverage to soften the blow when he told her that having reached its inevitable conclusion of physical intimacy, he had determined that there was nothing left, and therefore, this four-year experiment was over? As her tears burned at the back of her throat, Amy put her head in her hands. When would she ever be enough?

Meanwhile, it was clear their discussion had escalated, as Leonard was now yelling. "Sheldon, you are such a child! When you're ready to talk about this like grownups, you'll know where to find me. I'm going to Me and Penny's apartment and getting away from you." Amy was desperately trying to calm her breathing so that she wouldn't be heard. It was clear that Leonard had stormed across the apartment and slammed the door shut.

"Leonard! We are not done talking about this! You don't understand, I just can't let Amy move in here right now!" Sheldon called, his voice raised. Amy heard him likewise move across the apartment and out the door.

She turned and rushed to Leonard's room, where all her things were. She didn't have much time. She dressed in a rush and threw all of her belongings in her duffle bag. She had to get out of here. She couldn't bear looking into his eyes and seeing regret. She left Sheldon's robe sitting on his unmade bed, took her duffel and shut the door to his room. She made her way across apartment 4A and looking back, she gasped as she was again overwhelmed with sadness. She thought she might now understand the phrase "broken heart" because her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she had to lift her hand to press against the pain centered there. Her eyes drifting to Sheldon's spot, she released a cry that echoed in the silence of the apartment. Had last night been the last time she would ever sit there, next to him, sharing secret looks and smiles? Overcome with sorrow, she turned and fled, the apartment door slamming in her wake. She ran blindly down the four flights of stairs and to her car. Jumping in, she shoved her items onto the passenger seat, turned the ignition on, and pulled out as cars honked and screeched all around her. Tears burned her cheeks and her sobs filled the vehicle. What was she going to do? Break up with Sheldon? Let him go? He was so perfect for her, how could she live without him? She didn't understand why this was happening. This was supposed to be their perfect day.

After driving a few miles, she found she could no longer see through the tears swarming her eyes. Pulling to the side of the road, she laid her head upon the wheel and allowed herself to break.

So much for perfection.


	10. Chapter 10

Penny watched as first Leonard and then Sheldon barreled through the door and into her apartment. It was clear with one look at them that Leonard had told Sheldon that he would be moving into her apartment by the weekend. She bit her lip, worrying for them both. She knew this was hard on both of them. They had been a surrogate family for a long time, and even though Leonard wanted to move in with her, she knew it was hard for him to hurt Sheldon. It was hard for her to hurt Sheldon, too. She did care about him, and he was always so vulnerable, like a little boy. A mean little boy, sometimes, but a little boy, none the less.

Leonard turned, exasperated, to face Sheldon. "What is your problem, Sheldon? You have an IQ 187! You can't be surprised by the fact that now that Penny and I are engaged we will be _living_ together! And you can't be shocked we'd want to live together _without_ you."

"Leonard, you don't understand! I can't live with Amy! She's my _girlfriend._ You can't just be roommates with your girlfriend. What if it ruins everything?! And fine! if you want to live with Penny, just fine. I wish you would have been honest with me sooner than this! 8 weeks! The agreement stipulates 8 weeks notification. There are _reasons_ for that Leonard!"

Penny watched Sheldon. Something about him was different this morning- even in his agitated state- and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. There was something in his eyes that just looked… _different,_ more mature maybe? She continued studying him as the two men stared at one another in frustration.

Ignoring Sheldon's outburst, Leonard continued, his voice still raised. "I know you don't like change! And this is a big one for both of us, Sheldon. it isn't easy for me either. But you have to accept that we are not going to live together anymore. We're grown men for crying out loud! We are both in serious relationships. You have to grow up, Sheldon. Amy wants to live with you, _has_ wanted to live with you for _years_. If you don't want to live with her, fine, but you need to grow a pair and be honest. Though why you wouldn't want to live with her, I can't fathom. You have to start treating Amy right! She deserves more than these little crumbs of affection you drop her. If you're not ready, will you ever be? Do you even really love her?! Maybe you should just let her go, Sheldon. It might be more humane than stringing her along!" Frustrated, Leonard walked over to the refrigerator to get bottled water.

Penny couldn't take her eyes off Sheldon. As Leonard had gone through his monologue, she had watched Sheldon's face contort. He looked to the corner of the room, where the giant painting of her and Amy hung, and his cheeks reddened as his eyes focused on Amy's face. Penny had said it a long while ago, but Amy had gotten underneath Sheldon's thick armor, and nestled her way right into his heart. Sheldon loved Amy, of that Penny was sure. And even the way he was gazing at her picture, with that slight heat in his eyes screamed "love". Or… was it _more_?… And watching him, Penny suddenly had an epiphany.

Gasping, she dropped her mug. It banged against the ground, pouring the little coffee that was left in the mug onto the floor. Startled Sheldon looked up just in time to see her cover her mouth with shock and point wildly at him.

"You had sex! You and Amy! You had sex, didn't you?! Don't try to hide it. None of this is about Leonard moving in with me. This is about you and Amy! You had sex and now you're freaking out! Admit it!"

Sheldon's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and to cover his reaction, he dropped his gaze to the floor, but there was no hiding the deep, scarlet blush that spread swiftly over his neck and cheeks. He shook his head vehemently, trying to deny her words. He found he was so embarrassed that he was at a complete loss for words. Leonard stared at them both, his gaze flicking from his fiancée to his best friend in astonishment.

"Penny, don't be ridiculous. Of course, Sheldon and Amy didn't have sex," Leonard said this aloud, but there was doubt in his tone. Was it even possible?

"Yes, Leonard, they did. Didn't you, Sheldon? Bernadette and I both noticed those glances and touches you and Amy were exchanging yesterday, all throughout the party. We wondered what was going on! Oh MY GOD! You had sex just before me and Leonard came to tell you about the engagement! Holy crap on a cracker! That's why you didn't answer and why you didn't come out into the living room! That's why you rushed us out of the room and paid for the party! OH MY GOD. Leonard! We walked in on them post-coitus!"

"NO!" Sheldon looked right at her, shaking his head and moving his hands wildly. "No, you did NOT walk in on us post-coitus. You interrupted us, that's what you did! We didn't…." Sheldon's voice dropped suddenly and he bashfully looked at his shoes again, " _make-love…._ until last night!" Realizing that he had outed himself, Sheldon suddenly turned to the door, afraid to see their reactions.

Leonard stood there, staring at his friend's back. The silence in the room was intense. Penny and Leonard made eye contact and Leonard lifted his hands and mouthed "What do we do now?" to Penny. She shook her head, and turning toward Sheldon, she reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Sheldon, we think this is great. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Do you want to talk about it? I can't believe Amy didn't tell me!" Turning to his friends, Sheldon forced himself to look at them. Both seemed calm, and though he braced himself for their teasing, none came.

Wringing his hands, he shuffled his weight from leg to leg. "She, um, we… it just happened last night. We... fell asleep after. She wasn't awake yet when Leonard came home this morning. I had just gotten up to make tea for her. She likes tea in the morning." The last sentence was said matter-of-factly, as though every one ought to know this about Amy. Walking over to the couch, Sheldon sat down. He looked at his hands, as he pressed his palms together.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Leonard asked gently. "Was it…? Did everything…? Are you ok with it?"

"Yes, Leonard. It was… more than ok. It was.. _wonderful._ I.. We… both, and it was, and she was… Yes, I'm ok with it."

"That's great Sheldon!" Penny began. "So, if you were able to take it to the next level, per se, why wouldn't you want to live with Amy? I mean, she has no place to go right now, since her apartment was destroyed, and Leonard is going to move in here… Doesn't Amy make the logical choice?"

"Of course she does, Penny! But I don't want Amy to think that I'm only asking her to live with me because I have no other choice. I don't want her to think that since Leonard is leaving and she has no other place to go, that's it's just, hey… I guess I have a spare room. I don't want to be _roommates_ with Amy. I don't want her to take Leonard's bed anymore. … I… want her to stay in mine. And, I want her to know I'm ready for more, not because I'm being forced, but because…. I want more."

"Oh Sheldon! That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say." Penny gushed.

"Yeah, buddy, that's really sweet. But why don't you just tell Amy that?"

"It's more complicated than that Leonard. My mother would kill me if I lived … _in sin…._ with Amy. She might never forgive me. And I, I want to do right by Amy. Do you both remember when my mother came to visit a couple of months ago?" Penny and Leonard looked at each, not understanding why Sheldon was suddenly bringing up his mother's last visit, but they returned their attention to Sheldon and nodded, Penny sitting on the chair, waiting for him to continue. Sheldon sat back further into the couch. He looked up, meeting each of their eyes. "I had asked her to bring something with her. So she did. She brought my Meemaw's engagement ring from Pop-Pop. I want to ask Amy to marry me."

Sheldon became silent, his gaze returning to his hands. That thought was hanging in the air around them for beat before Penny jumped up from her chair, screaming, "WHAT?! Leonard! Are you hearing this? Can you believe this!"

Penny was shaking Leonard in her glee. Leonard looked dazed and kept staring at Sheldon, with his mouth hanging open. "What? You're going to…what? Really? … What?!"

"Yes, I'm going to ask Amy to marry me." Sheldon stood, nodding, almost shocked at his own statement. This was the first time he had said the words aloud, and he was startled at how badly he wanted to run across the hall and take Amy into his arms and just blurt out his question and get her answer. A huge smile broke out over his face. "Yes, I'm going to ask Amy to be my wife. I'm going to ask her right now!" He moved to leave.

"Wait, buddy? Right now? Don't you want to plan something romantic or something?"

Sheldon stopped and turned back around to his friends. "I don't know. I thought of a few things, but I don't know. Amy and I aren't hippies, Leonard! We're _scientists_. We're practical people. We don't need _romance,_ do we?"

"I don't know, Sheldon. We girls like romance. A plan with something romantic tells a good story. And I know Amy would like something romantic. You might not be romantic, Sheldon, but _Amy_ is. And I know she'd appreciate it if you put some thought into something special, for both of you." Penny said.

"Oh. Well, I guess your hypothesis is logical. Well, I had better think it over then."

"Buddy, I'm so happy for you," Leonard said.

"Thank you, Leonard. I'm happy for both of you, too. I had better get back to Amy. I've been here a while." Sheldon left his friends with a smile on his face. As the door shut, Penny grabbed her phone and wasting no time, excitedly texted her two best friends. Sheldon was a changed man, and she couldn't imagine how happy Amy must be. Girl's night was suddenly at the top of her agenda.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need a room, please," Amy said quietly, as she stood at the long counter in the lobby of The Belshire Hotel, Pasadena.

"Of course. I'd be happy to help you. I'll need a credit card and a form of ID, please. How long will you be staying with us?" Amy met the concierge's eyes, flummoxed by the question. How long would she be staying? Her apartment was trashed. Her relationship with Sheldon was trashed. Her whole life suddenly felt like a big pile of steaming garbage, and the stink of it all made her feel nauseated. She couldn't very well burden Bernadette and Howard, they already had Stuart. And she certainly couldn't stay with Penny and Leonard. That was entirely too close to Sheldon. She gulped. Her only other option was her mother's home, and she couldn't bear her mother's criticism and I-told-you-sos right now.

"I'm not sure," Amy finally said, her eyes glistening anew with tears. She took a deep breath and coughed, keeping the tears at bay. "Several days at least. How about through the end of the week? My apartment was destroyed in the earthquake earlier this week. I had, um, been staying with, um, friends. That's no longer an option."

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear about your troubles. That earthquake seemed mild, but we have several guests in our extended-stay program right now that were also put out. I can schedule you through next week, tentatively. If something changes, all you have to do is come down and change the reservation. Considering the circumstances, I'll notate the account that no surcharge will be placed on the account if you should shorten your stay. Here is your key, and the elevator is right over there. You're on the 23rd floor, room 11. 2311."

Amy's eyes went wide. "2311?! Um. Great, great. Thank you." Turning quickly, she shook her head, laughing manically. "2311, figures." Sheldon's ghost was following her, even here. She walked briskly to the elevator, feeling weighed down by her duffel. She had to get up to her room sooner rather than later. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do now was curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep.

Entering the serviceable hotel room, she glanced around without any real reaction. It could be any hotel, anywhere. No amenities in the world would change what it really was: a cave, where she could hibernate and lick her wounds. She glanced at her phone and saw she had missed several calls from both Penny and Bernadette. Upon closer reflection, she noticed four text messages that had come through from Penny and Bernadette as well.

_Penny: You and Sheldon HAD SEX!_

_Penny: CALL ME! I need details!_

_Bernadette: GIRL'S NIGHT TONIGHT? WE OBVIOUSLY NEED TO TALK! ;)_

_Penny: YAS! Amy is the new QUEEN!_

Her phone rang again and Penny's name popped up on the screen again. Denying the call, Amy sighed sadly, and listlessly turned the phone off and tossed it in her duffel. Sitting on the bed, Amy felt like she held the weight of an elephant on her shoulders. Her neck was sore, and her body felt weak from her earlier break down in the car, and her dumb wrist was still throbbing. She couldn't talk to her friends. They were Sheldon's friends first, and how could she rejoice in the loss of her virginity if she didn't even know if she and Sheldon were still together? _Well, you haven't signed the termination notice, so you're still together._

Shaking her head despondently, she kicked off her shoes and laid on her back. staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Sure, the relationship agreement was still in place, but it was only a silly document that let Sheldon keep his semblance of control over their relationship. And, as he himself admitted frequently, it was skewed in his favor. Everything had _always_ been skewed in his favor. And now that she had finally gotten what she wanted? She almost wished she hadn't. Choking on the tears that had begun to fall down the sides of her face to the pillow below, Amy cried out and turned to her side.

She ran her hands up and down her arms, as she cradled them tightly against her torso. He had touched her so gently, so softly and beautifully. She had expected some level of anxiety after- Sheldon wasn't good with big changes in his life and what was bigger than giving her his virginity after all? But she had not expected this: That he could share his body with her and still hold back his heart, unwillingly to commit. Stretching, she reached for her bag on the floor beside her. She ruffled through it to find the Tylenol she kept in her travel first-aid kit. A headache was now raging behind her eyes due to her tears. Her hand grasped a t-shirt that she didn't immediately recognize as hers. Pulling it from the bag, she realized immediately it was Sheldon's 'Green Lantern' shirt that he had worn yesterday, before the party. She must have accidentally grabbed it with her things. His talc scent drifted to her nostrils and she was flooded with a desperate desire to call him and make this right.

Was there any way to fix this? Could their relationship be saved? Could she ask Sheldon for a reset, like he had done after she had kissed him drunkenly all those years ago? Is that even something Sheldon would consider? Was it something _she_ could consider? Could she even go back to a relationship where she begged for every scrap of attention and affection? She wasn't sure. Now that she knew- really knew- what it felt like to be held in the circle of his arms, the touch of his lips against her neck, could she return to a relationship where he fussed about holding her hand or giving her a reserved peck after date night?

She didn't think she could do that. And she mattered too. _I matter, damn it._ It wasn't all about Sheldon. Accepting that, she also accepted that perhaps she needed to let him go. If he wouldn't move forward, then maybe this was it for them. But could she be done with Sheldon? How? He was her match, and she knew there would never be another she loved so deeply. This wasn't fair. The injustice of it all weighed heavily on her broken heart. Anger and regret rising up within her, Amy pulled her knees to her chest, holding herself tightly in the fetal position. Clutching the t-shirt to her chest, she buried her nose in it, as she began to rock herself mindlessly back and forth. Grief over what had been lost, perhaps forever, settled on her like an anvil. She closed her eyes, and with tears still wet upon her cheeks, she fell into a fitful sleep, her fingers tightly gripping his t-shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Entering the apartment, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Sheldon found himself humming and moving with a skip in his step through the living room.“Amy?” he called out into the apartment for her as he went to tidy the tea away. No answer.Hmm.Shower maybe, or still sleeping?He glanced at his watch, surprised to find it was past 9 AM.She shouldn’t still be sleeping, that wasn’t like Amy at all. Rinsing the mugs, he perked his ears for any sounds of running water in the bathroom.Not hearing anything, he turned off the tap and tilted his head to the side.Eerily quiet.He didn’t hear a sound besides his own breathing.Startled, Sheldon called her name again.“Amy? Are you still sleeping?”He began to move toward his bedroom and found his door shut.He had definitely left it open when he left to make the tea this morning.“Amy?”he said knocking upon his door three times and calling her name. Why did she not answer?Not wanting to violate her privacy, he hesitated, but ultimately turned the knob. 

Within seconds, he found himself standing in the middle of his room, looking around in confusion.His bed was still unmade, and there was no sign of Amy.Where had she gone?Looking down onto the bed, he caught sight of the robe that matched his Sunday pajamas laying there.It had been hanging on the back of his door, he was quite sure of it. _Why is it here?_ _And where is Amy?_ He turned and nothing else seemed to be amiss.Maybe she left a note?There hadn’t been a note in the kitchen or in the living area.He would’ve seen that.Maybe in Leonard’s room?He left his room and made his way down the short trek to his friend’s room. Opening the door, he found the bed still made from the previous day.He looked for a note on Leonard’s dresser and there was nothing.He turned to go, but his eyes landed on the closet, the door slightly ajar.He opened it and gasped softly. 

_Her things are gone.Why are her things gone?_ What is happening? Amy must have left.She would have notified him if it were an emergency.The only conclusion was that she was upset with him. He scoured his mind for anything he might have done or said to draw her ire.Nothing stood out.Was it because they had been intimate last night?Was she somehow embarrassed or, worse, angry with him?Had he not taken enough care of her needs?Or was it that in the light of day she was upset that they had taken this step?That didn’t make sense.Amy was the one who had been pushing for intimacy for a while now.Had she changed her mind?Had he pushed her when she was too vulnerable?Did she feel the alcohol they had partaken in the evening before possibly altered her consent? Had he underestimated her level of inebriation?Was she feeling taken advantage of?He gulped, a new worry overcoming all the others.Had he not satisfied her sexually? Appalled, and beginning to panic, Sheldon rushed to his room and grabbed his phone.He called her, but her phone went directly to voicemail, indicating it was turned off.He sent a text message, which he knew would not be delivered until she turned her phone on, whenever that may be. It seemed counter-productive to email.

He began to pace back and forth in the small space.Relying on his excellent and eidetic memory, Sheldon retraced every moment of the evening for some misstep and found none.He was perhaps slightly tipsy the evening before, but nothing that altered his ability to make decisions.He had chosen to be with Amy because he had _wanted_ to be with Amy.It was as simple- and as complicated- as that.And on Amy’s part?He couldn’t claim to know what she had been thinking and feeling, but none of her reactions led him to believe he had abused her trust in some way. He had thought the act quite consensual and enjoyable. 

The answer must lie, not with last night, but this morning.Rolling through the morning, he carefully studied his actions.He had gotten up and made his way to the kitchen to make tea.He had left her alone in the bed, but she had been sleeping.Was she angry that she had woken up alone after their night of love? She knew he didn’t know the expected social convention for this type of thing.And leaving seemed a little dramatic a reaction for this infringement if that were the case. 

What had he done next?He had put the kettle on: He had thought about their evening and the beautiful woman still lying in his bed.And then he had taken the kettle off the stove.Leonard had come in, and then they had argued.Was it his argument with Leonard that had bothered her?She had been sleeping.Maybe the argument had woken her or scared her?Even given those options, it still seemed she would not have needed to leave.Maybe the answer was in the argument itself.Had she heard the actual argument?They had... _discussed …_ loudly,Leonard’s decision to move in with Penny.What had been said?Suddenly he sat down on his bed, taking the robe into his hands.It smelled of her.She had worn the robe and that must have been this morning. 

She _had_ awoken and must have heard his reaction to Leonard’s suggestion that he and Amy live together.That was the only logical conclusion. But she didn’t have all the information!He hadn’t meant he didn’t want to live with her.He had meant that he didn’t want to only have her as a roommate.She was more.Hadn’t he just had to explain this to Leonard and Penny this morning also?!Is that why she left?His declaration must have been misinterpreted. _She must think you don’t want to live with her._ But that was silly!His Amy was the smartest woman he had ever known, and she must know that he would have been unable to move forward with their lovemaking if he weren’t ready for the ultimate commitment?But perhaps she was doubting him.Her feelings must be hurt.He felt awful now, knowing that his Amy was out there, hurting somewhere, because of his callous words.He had to make her see the truth.He stood, and rushed through his morning routine.He would get her flowers.He would find her and tell her that he loved her and that she had it all wrong.And then? Then he would ask her to marry him.Romantic proposal be damned, this was an emergency. 

But where had she gone to?Penny’s?Bernadette’s? He dismissed those both in turn.His Amy was logical.Bernadette and Howard had Stuart living with them. Penny, well she was right next door, and if she was angry with him?She wouldn’t stay there.Her mother’s?He shuddered thinking he might have to grovel in front of Amy’s mother.She already hated him.Picking up his phone he thought he might be able to track her phone, but he found that he couldn’t.Where would she be?

How could he make it right if he couldn’t find her? 


	13. Chapter  13

“Mrs. Fowler?Yes, it’s Sheldon Cooper,Amy’s boyfriend…Yes of course… No, I’m sorry about that ma’am.No, I was just wondering if I could speak to Amy?….Oh, she’s not with you?…I’m sorry to have worried you ma’am.I must have misunderstood.You see, Amy was displaced from her apartment recently due to the earthquake…She’s fine, of course, she only sprained her wrist…No, it’s nothing serious…I just thought she was going to be staying with you, that’s all.I must have misunderstood.I haven’t spoken to her yet today…Honestly, please don’t concern yourself, Amy is perfectly well.My apologies…Yes, as soon as I speak with her I will certainly have her call you.Thank you for your time.Good day, Mrs. Fowler.” 

Sheldon hung up the phone.Not only was Amy _not_ with her mother, but now her mother knew she was missing.He sincerely hoped he hadn’t caused Amy any additional trouble. His heart lurched once more. He had already combed through at least 12% of the hotel listings in the area. Glancing fruitlessly at his phone again, he picked up where he had left off, in the Bs of the alphabet.He would find her, and he didn’t care if it took all night.

“Bayside Hotel?Yes, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper.I was hoping to leave a message or be connected to a guest staying there, an Amy Farrah Fowler?….You have no guest registered there with that name?Oh ok, thank you very mu…..’

Suddenly, his phone disconnected mid-sentence.He looked down and realized his phone battery had died.Collapsing on the bed, exhausted, he reached for the charger and plugged in his phone.Waiting impatiently for it to start up once again, Sheldon looked at his ceiling, his mind willing Amy to make herself known.Even if she were angry, at least if she would let him know she was ok, he could live with her wrath.This worry was all-consuming.Closing his eyes, he could almost sense her there, still in his room.She was everywhere.He could still smell her on his sheets, on his skin.He lay in his bed, his room dark and cold without her radiant luminescence.He knew the feel of her now:In his mind, she moved sinuously beneath him, around him. The heat of her enveloping him, dragging him under wave after wave of ecstasy.She had felt incredible, and he had never before known the true power of sensuality, or the deep abiding connection of love, as their bodies joined as easily as their hearts. The call of his name on her lips and in his memory maddened him;an endless siren song in this long night of endless solitude.Knowing that he may have somehow lost her forever caused his breath to clog his lungs, and his eyes to fill with tears.Added to that sorrow was the increased worry.He must find her, he must, or he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that his life would be less than worthless:She was the only one who would ever touch his heart.

_Amy Farrah Fowler, you are a vixen.And I?The Great Immovable Sheldon Lee Cooper, Homo Novus?_ _I am a fool, and more, I am yours alone.Where are you?_

xxxxxx

“No, Leonard, for the last time, we can’t get a hold of her.She hasn’t answered me or Bernadette.Her phone must be off.”

“Well, we have to do something!Sheldon is practically catatonic. He was up all night.He called her landlord.He even contacted Amy’s mother.Do you know what he’s doing in his room right now?For the last several hours he has been calling every hotel in the area and asking if she is registered there.I mean where could Amy be?Why would she do this?”

“I don’t know Leonard!I’m just as worried as you. And what’s worse, is this is all over nothing.It’s a misunderstanding.Amy’s probably holed up somewhere crying her eyes out thinking Sheldon doesn’t love her, even though they just had sex!Do you have any idea how insecure and vulnerable sex is for a girl the first time?She probably thinks Sheldon was just experimenting with her or something!”

“But that’s crazy thinking, Penny!Sheldon’s not some horn-dog getting notches in his bedpost. He loves Amy!He could NEVER have had sex with her if he didn’t. “

“Well _you_ know that, and _I_ know that, but Amy might have convinced herself that isn’t the case.I mean, she’s been trying to get Sheldon to fully commit to her for a long time. Hell, the boy complained viciously about holding her hand and giving her date-night kisses.He even took off on a train when she asked him to move in with her the last time. Maybe she heard him react so badly to her moving in and us moving out, and that it was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.She thought he had finally committed.She must have been so happy.Being with Sheldon has been like a dream for Amy.Then she hears him saying he can’t live with her?I mean, damn-it, the bed wasn’t even cold and her legs were probably still sore—and then he reacts like that?I would have gone all Nebraska on his ass.But Amy?She’s different. She’s feisty, but under it all she’s insecure. I’m sure she just thought he was reverting back to Shelbot.She didn’t hear what we did- that he wants her to marry him.His wife, Leonard!If I hadn’t heard it with my own ears, I wouldn’t believe it!” 

“I know!I can hardly believe it.Our Sheldon is all grown up.One problem before we pat ourselves on the back through, Penny. He can’t marry her if we can’t find her and get this fixed.I’m worried.You know how bad Sheldon is at all this emotional stuff.And what if Amy just decides this is it?And cuts us all out of her life? If we can’t find Amy… what will we do? I’m not sure he’ll ever be the same, Penny,”

Penny looked at her fiancé with a worried expression, before looking down at her phone once again, sending what felt like the 1000th text message to her friend. 

_Amy, where are you? Call me, please._


	14. Chapter 14

She had slept fitfully off and on through the day and the night.Weeping spells came again and again until her eyes were sore, her cheeks were chapped, and her throat felt like fire. Finally, she had drowned her sorrows in reading Pride and Prejudice- yet again- in the darkest hours of the night.This morning, determined to rid herself of her foul mood, she had taken a walk in the garden beside the hotel.The sunshine had seemed to temporarily lift the cloud around her, that is, until it had started to rain.And rain it certainly had.It had stormed most of the morning, and even now, it was a gloomy Sunday in Pasadena: one of those rare, all-day soakersShe was glad, as it had been quite dry lately, and the flowers needed the rain.She looked out the window, and her view of the freeway was just as gray and depressing as her mood. 

She sighed heavily. _I wonder what Sheldon is doing right now._ She had left his apartment yesterday, and it seemed like ages since she had seen him.Her heart constricted as she thought of how he must have felt when he discovered she was gone. Confused?Most certainly.Sad?Possibly.Digging her fingernails into her palms as she fisted her hands, she grimaced as she fleetingly pondered her deepest fear:perhaps, he was relieved to be free of the pressure she put on him.Regardless, she knew Sheldon, really knew him, and she knew without a doubt that he was experiencing anxiety and it was because she had left without a word.What she was doing wasn’t really fair, was it?She hadn’t even told him, or any of the others, that she was safe. 

Sure, she had needed space. _I had to get away._ But he was bound to worry, that was just his nature.Feeling guilty, she reached for her phone, and for the first time since arriving at the hotel, she turned it on:She was bombarded with a cacophony of noises as her phone showed no less than 41 missed calls, 33 of which were from Sheldon. She gulped, feeling tears threaten once again as she saw his face shining out from her screensaver.There were nine calls from Penny, and what amounted to over 50 text messages.She tensed, pulling her shoulders to her ears for a moment, feeling even more guilty.It certainly wasn’t Penny’s fault.She was the selfish one, after all, just leaving them with no hint of her whereabouts or wellbeing.Opening her text message to reply to Penny, to at least let them know she was ok, her phone broke into “Sweet Caroline”, her ringtone, and she saw her mother’s name appear.Feeling trapped, she knew she should answer. 

“Hello, Mother,”she said, answering reluctantly.

“Amy Farrah Fowler!How dare you ignore my calls!I have been worried sick.Where are you?What are you doing?What happened to you?”Her mother sounded frantic and angry.The tone of her voice had Amy shivering, just as she had as a child.

“I’m ok, Mother, I swear.Why would you be worried?” 

“Well, if you’re ‘fine’ then why is that useless boyfriend of yours contacting me? He said that the earthquake had damaged your apartment?Where have you been for the last couple of days! I hope you had more sense than to stay with him.He will never commit to you if you give away the milk for free, Amy.I don’t know how many times I’ve had to tell you that there’s something about that boy that just bothers me.I mean, after what he said that day on that phone- computer call -thing you organized for me to meet him!I still can’t get over it. Shocking and disrespectful!”

Sheldon had contacted her mother? _Uh-oh, better do some quick-talking, Fowler._

“Mother, please.Everything is fine.I don’t know why Sheldon contacted you.And don’t worry, I’m not staying with him.I had been with a colleague, but I switched to the hotel.She had…. family coming to visit.” _Sure, that doesn’t sound made up at all._ Amy rolled her eyes at herself before continuing,“Sheldon must have forgotten.I told him I might go home to your house, but I changed my mind because of the commute.I’ll call him.”

“Fine, then.I just wish you would find someone new.He’s so odd.He’s not the one for you, Amy.I know a nice man who works as a math teacher at the local high school.He’s very intelligent and so sweet!He’s British.His evil wife cheated on him with a french chef.” 

“No, Mom, no!I love Sheldon. And honestly, you’re the one who wanted me to get a boyfriend, Mother.Now that I have one, he isn’t good enough?” _That’s true, I do love Sheldon.No need to complicate matters right now by telling my mother anything about what happened between us._

“It’s only that I love you so much, sugarplum.I want what’s best for you.And I don’t think that Sheldon is what’s best.He’s a perverted sex-addict!He’s just using you, Amy, and I wish you’d open your eyes and see what I see:a useless good-for-nothing.” _Why is she telling me this now?I had no idea she was so hung-up on that Skype call from all those years ago._

“Come on, Mother,Sheldon is a lot of things, but no one could ever accuse him of being a sex-addict.And he’s not using me,” _I don’t think, anyway…_ “And really, Mother?Your whole opinion of him can’t be gauged by that one Skype call. In fact, there’s something you should know…” _Might as well out with it now. There’s no reason for Mother to keep thinking he is such a monster._ “Sheldon was just helping me out.We were friends at the time, and neither of us thought that we were going to ever be more.And, well, he was just doing me a favor.It was all a lie to get you to back off a little.I’m focused on my career.I told him to say all those things.I, I just needed you to leave me alone about finding a boyfriend.” 

“What do you mean?You were acting?That … that revolting conversation was just an act?Amy, I thought I taught you better than that!And you know what?It doesn’t really matter that it was an act!Just the fact that that man was willing to say those things to me, his elder! And about my daughter? And that he would lie to me?That doesn’t make him any more decent in my eyes, young lady.I’m downright horrified that you would lie to me like this.”

“I’m sorry mother, really, I am.Please, accept my apology.And please, stop thinking the worst of Sheldon.He may not be perfect, but he’s perfect for me.”Her voice broke as she stumbled over those words. _Perfect for me, and now?Now, she was alone in a hotel room, talking to her hateful mother, instead of sitting on a comfy, brown couch, next to him.Her spot._ Struggling to maintain her composure, she continued, “I’ve got to go now, Mother.Talk to you again soon, goodbye.” 

Sheldon had contacted her mother!He must be beside himself if he actually called her mother!Should she call him?Was she just being stubborn?Maybe she didn’t have all the information?Maybe she had acted rashly?He _was_ changed, wasn’t he? Kinder toward her, more affectionate?She was almost sure of it.And of course, he did show her how much he really desired her, physically, _finally_.For Sheldon, that was a big step.But she didn’t know if she could take any more rejection.She was just completely overwhelmed and overwrought. 

What was she going to do?Still feeling undecided, she picked up her phone before she changed her mind.

xxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Penny paced back and forth in 4A, waiting for Leonard to come out from Sheldon’s room.When he exited, walking quietly she scrambled over to him.“Well?” 

“He must have finally drifted off for a bit.That noise was his phone hitting the ground.It must have fallen from his hand.I found it laying next to the bed.”

“Oh, well at least Sheldon isn’t hurt.Poor guy, he’s been up for like 20 hours trying to find her.”

“Yeah, he’s exhausted.Do you think we should call his mother?”

“I don’t know. We don’t know anything yet.I feel like…” Penny was interrupted by her ringtone.She grabbed at her phone,exclaiming as she answered, “Thank God!Amy??!” Leonard moved quickly to her side.

“Hi Penny, it’s me, Amy.”

“Ames!Are you ok?We’ve been so worried!Where are you?What happened?Why did you just leave?” Penny’s questions poured out one after the other in one quick jumble of words.Sitting down in a huff on the couch, Penny motioned to Leonard.He sat, his head leaning in to listen to the conversation. 

“I’m ok.I’m at the Belshire Hotel in Pasadena. I realize you’re all worried and you deserve to know where I am.I’m so sorry but I didn’t know what else to do.I had to get away from the apartment and from Sheldon, and from… everything.And I thought…I thought…you and Bernadette, and the guys, you’re all Sheldon’s friends.And I couldn’t see him.But then I realized how scared you must all be and I started to think things through. It’s all been so much to think about.I don’t know where to start.” Amy’s voiced drifted off, and Penny could hear her exhaustion in her tone. 

“Amy, just slow down. You’re my best friend and I want to help.Walk me through what happened.Start at the beginning.”

“The beginning?Where’s the beginning?How many years ago?”Amy’s frustration was clear. “I guess I’ll start after the earthquake, when I was staying with Sheldon.He was taking such good care of me, Bestie.He was so careful with me, so sweet.And I had a night terror, and he stayed with me to keep me calm. I felt… special.And I….I woke up with his arms around me.His arms, Penny!Sheldon was holding me!And then he was kissing me and I was kissing him and we… we were nearly intimate, but that’s when you burst in with Leonard to announce your engagement.”

“I KNEW IT!Sorry, sorry, keep going, I’m listening,” Penny interrupted exuberantly.

“It’s ok… Then there were the long looks, the shower, and the touches… and everything seemed to be in this extended dream-state, all so perfect.Then the party, and then…Sheldon and I were….we…you know….”

“Yeah, I know,”Penny stated when Amy’s embarrassment was clear in her voice. “How _was_ everything?”

“Bestie, it was… It was everything to me!But now I’m scared.I don’t think it meant as much to him.He doesn’t love me enough to start a life with me.Or maybe he does?I don't know! I’m so confused.Leonard told him - I’m _sure_ you already know- that Leonard told him about moving in with you.Leonard even suggested that Sheldon and I move-in together.All my dreams felt like they were coming true for a second, but then?Then Sheldon went ballistic.He said he couldn’t live with me.He and Leonard stormed over to your apartment, so you must know the rest.But how could he still not even consider me as his roommate? Penny, what’s wrong with me?Why aren’t I enough for him?How could he… how could we..and he’s _still_ unsure about our future?He’s rejecting me again! I heard him, Penny, I heard everything.I was in the hallway the whole time! i heard him say he couldn’t live with me, me specifically, by name!”Amy’s voice kept rising incrementally until she was nearly shouting at the end, her tone full of panic.

“Amy, hold on, sweetie, just hold on.You don’t have all the information.I think you and Sheldon need to talk. I can’t speak for him, but… I know you are jumping to conclusions, Ames.You know Sheldon as well as I do, better really, and you know he couldn’t have had sex with you if he didn’t love you.”

“He loves me, Penny.I know that.I just don’t know if he loves me enough.Or if he even can.I don’t know if my love for him is enough to make it work.And I don’t know if I can settle for less than … everything.”

“Amy, please, won’t you at least talk to him?Give him a chance to answer your questions and explain himself and his actions?You won’t be sorry, I promise.I’ve never lied to you, Sweetie, and I’m on your side, no matter what… I’m here.But you have to at least hear him out. Let me tell him where you are.”

“No, but I’ll….“Amy’s voice was interrupted with a deafening crash and her startled yelp before the line cut out.

“Ames!Amy?!” Penny called frantically into the phone, fear in her voice.She knew it was useless. The phone line had gone dead, and suddenly the apartment was plunged into darkness as everything around them shook violently. 

“It’s another earthquake!” Leonard called, reaching for her hand to pull her closer to him on the couch.Within what seemed an eternity, but was really only a moment, the shaking came to a stop as quickly as it had begun.“Are you ok?”Leonard asked Penny, who was visibly frightened. 

“Another one.It was definitely stronger this time!”

“Yeah, it was.Better check on Sheldon.” 

“And what about Amy?What was that crash before the line cut out!” Penny stood up, moving frantically toward Sheldon’s room.They nearly collided as Sheldon came careening down the hallway. 

“Leonard?!Penny?! Are you ok? That earthquake was rougher than the last one or the following aftershocks.My room is in total disarray.Comic books everywhere!”Sheldon said, matter-of-factly. 

“Sheldon,” Penny began, before Sheldon continued his diatribe, interrupting her. 

He moved further into the room as Penny moved to Leonard’s side, “My phone line went dead when I was talking to the Baymont Hotel.The satellite must be down. I.. I can’t find her.”He looked down at the ground, clearly shaken, not by the earthquake, but by his fear for Amy.

“Sheldon!We were talking to Amy!” Leonard burst out before Sheldon could continue. 

“You were?Why didn’t you come and get me?Is she ok?Where is she? Take me to her, Leonard.”Sheldon was already moving toward his desk chair, reaching for his windbreaker. 

“Listen, Sheldon, she’s at the Belshire.We didn’t have a chance to come and get you because we were interrupted by the earthquake. I heard her call out and the phone went dead.”Penny started.

What little color Sheldon had regained in his cheeks from the adrenaline of the quake was lost as he blanched.“What do you mean she called out?Think woman, tell me exactly what you heard, and when.”

“I mean, there was a crash, and then.. she called out, sounding scared, and then the line went dead and the tremors started.”

Moving toward the door, Sheldon called over his shoulder, “Leonard, quick, get your keys.Take me to Amy, now.I must know she’s ok.”Standing quickly, Leonard hurried to the door, grabbing his keys from the bowl.Penny leaped from the couch. 

“I’m coming, too,” and they quickly left the apartment and made their way to the street.Everything was in chaos, and the streets were packed, but the determined trio set off into the brink, on a mission to get to their friend.


	16. Chapter 16

“I swear I’m moving back to Massachusetts!”Amy muttered in frustration as soon as the earthquake ceased.She was crouched in the corner of the hotel room, and she was shaking with fear.The room was a disaster. The lamp had fallen and the lampshade had shattered. The window had broken from a rogue tree branch that had flown into the room.It lay in the middle of the floor. There was glass everywhere. The desk was on the ground, having missed her toes by an eighth of an inch. Moving slowly, and hearing the crunch of the glass beneath her feet, Amy made her way over to the broken window.It was dark, and the air had a chill as it blew across her cheeks.She looked out and saw that the freeway was at a standstill.She could see two wrecks already blocking traffic. 

“That was a pretty big one,” she thought aloud. Sighing in frustration, Amy looked down at her phone. _No service._ Were her friends ok?As if she could see Los Robles Avenue, she looked out the window again, feeling lost.She felt heartsick at the thought that any of her friends should be injured, but foremost in her mind was Sheldon.He was so prepared for emergencies that it was silly to worry, but she couldn’t help it. What if he were hurt?Suddenly, and with startling clarity, she realized all these feelings of insecurity were small compared to her love for him.Who was she kidding?She couldn’t live without him. 

Sure, she had a five-year plan to marry him.But did she need marriage?Really _need it?_ Did she really _need_ to live with Sheldon? Their relationship was so much better than she could ever imagine.He stimulated her mind.He cared for her as no one ever had.More, he _took_ _care_ of her, and was there was she needed him.He hadn’t balked for a second in bringing her into his home, and even into his bed.She was worried that he wasn’t committed.But living together and marriage weren’t the only symbols of commitment. Weren't his actions every day enough to convince her that he was committed to her? And hadn’t he done everything she had asked of him?Everything except asking her to move in with him, of course.Perhaps she should be more understanding? 

She knew of his aversion to change.He had just made love to her, and he was losing his roommate and friend.He was dealing with a lot.Maybe he just needed a little more time.And if he never wanted to live with her?Or marry her?Would it be enough?Would their relationship exactly as it is be enough for her?Was having Sheldon enough to sacrifice all of these other socially accepted symbols of a “good” relationship? Her heart gave her her answer: _YES._ Sheldon is everything I need.If he never can share a living space with me, then I can accept that, and be happy with how things are, can’t I? And again, the answer came easily: _YES._

_He’s come so far already._

Feeling a euphoria rejuvenate her tired soul, Amy gathered her belongings just as a knock sounded on her door. 

“Ma’am?Hotel staff?” 

“Come in,” she advised, packing her soiled clothes back into her duffel.

A young man walked in, looking around worriedly. “We had reports that a tree limb broke the window during the earthquake.Are you hurt?We will need to relocate you to another room.”

“Yes, the tree limb broke the window, but I’m completely well.And there’s no need to relocate me. I’ve decided to go stay with a friend.I’ll be checking out tonight.”

“Of course, I apologize for any inconvenience.I will notify the front desk, and Hilda is working the desk today.She should be able to help you with checking out.Stay safe, the roads are a mess.”

“Certainly, thank you, and have a nice evening.”As he left, she watched the door close, and a smile spread over her face.If she hurried, she might be able to make it to Sheldon’s before he retreated to his room for the night.She had a lot of things to say, and first and foremost was an apology. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Leonard, we have been stuck on this block for an hour! We haven't moved an inch. I have to get to Amy!" Sheldon's face betrayed his impatience.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. Look around! It's a mess! I'm doing everything I can! What else do you want me to do, drive on the sidewalk?" Leonard shrugged helplessly, gesturing with his hand at the endless, halted traffic. The earthquake had done some damage, and not only were accidents everywhere, but the traffic signals along the routes weren't functioning. They had moved at a snail's pace through town and had been completely still for at least 30 minutes at a junction on Avalon Avenue.

Penny perked up from the back seat. "How far are we from the hotel?"

"We are about 4 miles away, as the crow flies," Sheldon indicated, his Texan accent thicker than usual and rife with impatience. "If I had started walking a half-hour ago I'd be halfway there, but now it's getting dark."

"Sheldon, I hate to say it, but I think we should turn back, head back to the apartment." Penny started, "I'm sure Amy is safe and she'll reach out as soon as she can."

"No, no! I just can't go back and wait anymore," Sheldon insisted. "I have to tell her how much she means to me. I'm going to walk," Sheldon was already undoing his seatbelt and moving to open the passenger door.

"Sheldon, you can't!" Penny objected.

He held up his hand and pushed the door open with a loud screech. "You can't change my mind, Penny. I'm going to find Amy, no matter what. Go home. I'll be safe, I'm a Texan."

Leonard looked at Penny and watched her eyes go big with concern. He shrugged and looked at Sheldon, who stood outside the vehicle, his hand poised to close the door. "Are you sure, Sheldon?"

"Yes. I don't know when the satellites will be functioning again, but I will try to get in touch with you if I can. Don't worry if you don't hear from me until morning."

"Ok, buddy. I hope you find Amy, quickly."

"So do I," he said as he closed the door. Penny and Leonard watched him go, feeling helpless. The sun was going down quickly, and the night swallowed his tall frame as he made his way through the crowds on the sidewalk, sidestepping obstacles with determination.

**xxxxxx**

Sheldon looked up and saw the marquee to the Belshire Hotel, and had never felt so relieved in his life. His feet were starting to ache, it was quite dark now, and it was so cold his nose and fingers were numb. Rejuvenated, he stepped up his pace and raced toward the entrance, quickly making his way through the revolving door. The Belshire was an older, regal hotel; a throwback to the Golden Age of Hollywood. The lobby was lavish and enormous. It glittered with gold and lights everywhere the eye fell. Sheldon blinked, taking in the lush surroundings. _Beautiful. Maybe Amy and I will stay here this evening, once I find her that is._ Making his way to the onyx check-in stand, Sheldon took his place in the spare line, grateful there weren't that many people loitering in the area. Within moments, the efficient staff worked through the guests, and Sheldon stood facing a young woman with bright blue eyes and sunny curls framing her face. She greeted him with a big, welcoming smile.

"Welcome to the Belshire. How may serve you?"

"Hello, I am Dr. Sheldon Cooper. I am meeting my girlfriend here for the night. She checked in two days ago. Her name is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm afraid I've forgotten her room number." Lying never came easy to Sheldon, but finding Amy was worth a little dishonesty.

"Oh, yes, of course, let me look up her room information here. Amy Farrah Fowler, you said?"

"Yes, _Dr._ Amy Farrah Fowler."

"I found her! Yes, I see she is in 23-11. Just take that elevator there to the 23rd floor. She's in room 11. It should be toward the left. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes, do you happen to have room-service options?"

"Of course, Sir. There is a menu in the room, and the kitchen is open until 1 AM."

"Thank you so much for your time." Sheldon turned to go, a grin spreading across his face. He could barely wait to see Amy. He would just pull her in for an enormous hug, a lengthly kiss, and ask her to be his. Then they could put this nonsense behind them. _What a love-sick hippy I've become._ His smile grew, and instead of the usual shame at the expression of his emotions, he instead felt a modicum of relief. Tired relief.

At that moment, the elevator doors dinged, and Sheldon impatiently waited for the occupants to exit before entering and immediately pushing 23. He looked up hopefully, and when no one entered, he sighed. Being trapped inside an elevator with strangers did not sound like his idea of a good time. Looking up at the stained-glass on the ceiling of the elevator, Sheldon felt the heady weight of anticipation fall upon him. _Amy was waiting on the 23rd floor: 2311. It's kismet. And strangely? I wouldn't want it any other way._


	18. Chapter 18

Getting into the elevator to head to the lobby, Amy felt surprisingly resolved in her decision and un-conflicted for the first time in days. _I just hope I can make Sheldon understand why I left.Please don’t let him be too angry._ She cast her plea upwards to whoever might be listening: deity, the universe, heaven, whatever lay above and beyond them.Knowing that she could move forward in their relationship without the pressure of societal expectations, and knowing that Sheldon was, in fact, enough for her, come what may, was a great relief.There was a fissure of worry, still, in her heart:that she had hurt Sheldon and that making amends wouldn’t be as easy as simply saying she was sorry. Leaving him in a prolonged state of anxiety had been completely unfair, but it wouldn’t have been right for her to stay, feeling as lost and helpless as she did.Certainly, she had needed to truly force herself to examine her own feelings and approach them head-on.It was the only way to move beyond her insecurities.They did need to have a talk about the status of their relationship.Perhaps a relationship summit and a re-vamp of the Relationship Agreement was in order. 

An exuberant whistle from beside her attracted her attention, and she smiled down at the young boy, who was sitting on his mother’s suitcase, playing with a train engine.He had dark hair and a boyish grin that lit up his entire face.Amy couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Eric!Shush.What did we talk about?”His mother berated him, and he looked down quickly, shamed. 

“Sorry about that ma’am.Mama says I shouldn’t whistle in public,”The boy, Eric, grumbled guiltily. 

“No problem.My boyfriend loves trains and train whistles.His name is Sheldon.Is that an N-gage train you have there?”

Surprised and excited, Eric nodded and looked up at her, his piercing blue eyes seemingly older than his age.“It sure is! It’s an exact replica of the Bachmann N 51461 Baldwin 4-6-0 engine that ran from Baltimore to Ohio.I just got it for my birthday yesterday!”

“Wow!That’s very cool.Well, Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks!Do you like trains?”

“I sure do.My very favorite are the Pullman coaches.”

“Oh!Those sure were fancy!”

“I’ve actually been on a fully-functioning and fully-restored Pullman coach.”Amy smiled widely, caught up in the boy’s enthusiasm and thinking of her first kiss with Sheldon on that fateful Valentine’s trip. 

“Really!?WOW!I’ve never ridden on a train before!Mom says we can go on one when we get to my grandma’s in Pennsylvania.”

“Well, I hope you have a great time.”Just as Amy finished her sentence, the elevator opened to the lobby.The boy and his mother exited, and he turned and waved at her, his smile never leaving his face.“Bye Eric!” 

“Bye, lady!”

She exited the doors and glanced briefly to her left, her peripheral vision caught a solitary man leaning against the inside of the elevator car, as the doors closed.He looked so much like Sheldon that she did a double-take, but the doors closed, blocking her view.She sighed.She was seeing him everywhere now, in the little boy, in the adjoining elevator.She rolled her eyes, knowing she had better hurry to the apartment, as eager as she was to see him.She made her way quickly to the lobby desk. She gazed enviously at a beautiful blonde working the nearby cubicle. _She’s nearly as pretty as Penny._

“May I help you?”A young man, who couldn’t be more than 17 looked up at her, clearly, he been trying to get her attention for a moment. 

“Oh! So sorry, yes, thank you, I’m checking out: Amy Farrah Fowler, 2311.” 

“Yes, I see you have an open reservation.Oh, 2311!Yes, there’s a note on the file that we are to comp you for your stay due to the tree-limb that broke your window.”

“That’s not necessary!I wasn’t hurt.”

“No, ma’am, I just have to follow protocol, and my manager has clear notes to comp your room and extend a free stay for any time in the future.I just need to see your key card.”

“Thank you so much.Here it is.”She handed it over.He fiddled with the computer taking notes.Within a moment, he had handed her a gift card and a receipt. 

“I’ve taken your payment information off file and refunded the deposit that was taken when you checked in, that will show within 48 hours.Thank you for your patience.This is a gift card good for 365 days.You are welcome to make a reservation for any stay- up to 3 nights.”

“Well, thank you so much.I much appreciate it.”Turning, Amy tucked the information into her purse and made her way to the parking lot to collect her car from the valet. The valet was very efficient, and her car was already waiting for her at the curb.Tipping the valet she smiled and gratefully sank into the familiar fabric of her vehicle.She adjusted her mirror and slowly moved her way into traffic. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Bye Eric!"

Sheldon's Vulcan hearing picked up Amy's melodious tone as the doors to the elevator were closing. _That was Amy!_ Standing up straight he caught a glimpse of her just outside the elevator doors. Reaching out, he jabbed the elevator button, but it was too late. The elevator lurched and began the climb to the 23rd floor.

"Qu'vatlh !" He cursed. He had to get back down to the lobby as quickly as possible. As soon as the elevator doors dinged and opened, Sheldon hit the button for the Lobby, jabbing it repeatedly in his anxiousness. He sighed, feeling heat move over his cheeks, as the doors closed and the elevator moved- _so slowly -_ down the shaft to the lobby. Shoving his way out of the doors and through the crowd waiting to get onto the elevator, he studied the room, searching for Amy. She was nowhere to be seen. Rushing to the desk, he shoved his way to the front of the line and found himself face to face with the bubbly blonde.

"Hi, remember me? I was supposed to be meet my girlfriend. You told me she was in 2311, but she's not there. Where did she go? Amy Farrah Fowler, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Ok, sir, just wait a second. I'll look it up to see if I was wrong on the number." She typed leisurely as Sheldon tapped his hand impatiently on the desk. "Oh! I must have missed this, she just checked out."

He groaned aloud. "Did you see where she went?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't check her out. Hold on. Hey Bill?" The girl looked at the young man in the cubicle next to her.

"Yeah, Susie?" The boy seemed to drop everything and immediately stepped up to her, looking at her adoringly.

"Did you check this woman out? Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Um, maybe?"

"She is 5'4", brown hair, green eyes, glasses. She's usually wearing a cardigan sweater. Her voice is low and sweet, like a song." Sheldon looked at the boy as he described Amy.

"Um… Maybe."

Grumbling, Sheldon reached into his pocket for his phone and brought up the picture of Amy that served as his home screen. "Here, ignoramus, this girl." He held it out for the boy to see, rolling his eyes.

"Rude. Yeah, I checked her out just a minute ago. If you hurry you might catch her at the valet station right out there, but she seemed in a rush. Maybe it was to get away from you."

Susie laughed, but Sheldon was already heading out the door, running to catch her.

Just as he was exiting the building he saw her car moving into traffic. He ran after her, waving his arms frantically and calling her name, "AMY! AMY! _AMY!"_ His efforts weren't enough to attract her attention, and he watched her car speed up and turn a corner a block away. He ran to the corner, but as he turned he stopped as he watched the car merge into the tunnel and out of sight. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he looked to see that the satellites must still be down. _Still no service._ Feeling dejected he turned slowly and made his way back to the valet stand.

"Excuse me, do you know if the buses are running back to North Pasadena?" Sheldon asked, pointing in the direction of home. He didn't know where Amy was going, only that she had checked out of the hotel. With no information on where she may be headed, and the night sitting heavily around them, there was no logical course of action except to head back to the apartment. Feeling a rush of sorrow, Sheldon grimaced, as he watched the valet shake his head.

"No, sir. Not the crossway. But I think they are running uptown from Highland. About a mile that way. If you walk over there, you might be able to catch one."

"Thanks." Moving slowly, Sheldon turned to head toward home. It was going to be a long, lonely, cold walk to an empty apartment.

xxxxxx

Leonard pulled up to the side and watched the policemen approach his car.

"Where you headed?"

"Los Robles Dr, Officer."

"Los Robles? Oh, you can't go this way. It's blocked." Leonard looked over at Penny, who shrugged.

"Of course it is, " Penny said.

"Which way should we go?" Leonard asked, focusing his attention back on the policeman.

"Oh, you'll need to take the detour. There's a tree down by the Belshire, so we are having to redirect traffic completely. Take Ringwald to Humphrey and then catch 205. That should take you out to the junction for S. Los Robles."

"We're going to N. Los Robles."

"Yeah, well, from here you'll have to circle round. Sorry man. If you were on the other side of Belshire, you'd have a clear shot. But this way? No-go. Take it easy, and drive safe." The policeman gave him an understanding smile and gestured for Leonard to head in the opposite direction of home.

Sighing, Leonard turned the car around and pulled onto Ringwald Avenue. "Anything yet?" he said, glancing briefly over at Penny who was staring at her phone as if willing it to sound.

"No. There's still no service."

"Well, it's going to take us two hours to get home this way. Sheldon might be better off on foot."

"But it's getting cold, Leonard. And you know he's afraid of the dark."

"He's not afraid of the dark, just the usual night crowd on the streets _after_ dark. He'll be ok, Penny. Besides, he probably already made it to the hotel and he and Amy are probably talking it out right now."

"I sure hope so. Nothing seems to be going right for the last couple of days."

Leonard reached over and covered her hand lightly with his. Squeezing her fingers, he nodded. "I know, but it can only get better from here. Strap in, we are in for a long ride." Penny smiled as he turned his attention back to the road.


	20. Chapter 20

Surprisingly it had only taken about an hour to get back to 2311 Los Robles Avenue.Of course, even with that short of a trip, it was nearing 11 PM.Amy marveled at her timing considering the hellishness of her drive.There had been obstacles everywhere and her hands were cramping from her tight hold on the steering wheel.Though her wrist had been feeling better, it ached and throbbed now.She felt terrible for the other side of the freeway as it had looked like those poor people wouldn’t be moving until the next solstice. Pulling up to the apartment building, she couldn’t find anyplace to park and ended up parking around the corner and down a few blocks.Grabbing her purse, she exited her vehicle, and walked, each step bringing with it the cold and deep-seated tiredness she could feel in her bones.She dragged her duffel bag with her, and it was getting heavier with every step.She hoped Sheldon would forgive her and invite her to at least stay tonight until she could make another plan, as he wasn’t ready for her to be a permanent resident of 4A.

Just as she arrived, Mrs. Vartabean was leaving the building and recognizing Amy, she held the door for her to make her way inside. Moving sluggishly, she struggled up the steps. _When will they fix the elevator?_ Feeling overwhelmed from the stressful drive, the lack of sleep from the previous night, and the constant worrying, she nearly wept with relief when she found herself face to face with the familiar, light blue, door of 4A.The corridor was darkened, and she was assuming the building was running on generator power.She knocked and waited for Sheldon to answer.She was feeling anxious all over again, not knowing how Sheldon would receive her. She rocked right to left, transferring her weight between her feet, but no answer came.She knocked again, and called out,“Sheldon?” 

Still, there was no answer.She leaned her ear against the door, but she couldn’t hear a sound. “Sheldon?” No answer.She attempted one more knock, with no reply. Was he really so angry that he might ignore her?That seemed out of character, even for Sheldon.Sighing, she thought he must not be there.Turning haphazardly, and feeling the strain in her wrist as she jolted too quickly with the duffel, Amy made her way across the corridor. 

Crossing the hallway to 4B, Amy raised her hand and knocked impatiently on Penny’s door.Just as with Sheldon’s apartment, there was no answer.She tried once more, hoping to catch her pretty bestie’s attention, but she stared at the door facing nothing but silence.She wiggled the doorknob, in hopes that Penny may have forgotten to lock it, as she often did, but the lock was fully engaged. 

_What now?_ Moving back toward Sheldon’s apartment, she turned, facing her friend’s apartment, and with her back to Sheldon’s door, she leaned heavily against it.Feeling listless, exhausted, and hungry,Amy let gravity pull her to a seated position against the door. _Where was Sheldon?Was he hurt?Was Penny or Leonard?Why else would they not be here?Sheldon would never have gone out into the streets after an earthquake, not unless it was an emergency.Right?_ Succumbing to the exhaustion that nearly clouded her vision, she took a deep breath, let out a frustrated cry.Burying her face in her hands, she roughly rubbed her eyes, trying to free herself of the tiredness. Taking deep steady breaths, she willed away the panic attack and practiced her meditative calming techniques.Within moments, she had drifted into sleep, cradled by the door jamb, her head resting on her arms, braced by her knees.

xxxxxx

It was nearly 1 AM when Sheldon stumbled into the apartment building. Each rise of the steps felt like he was climbing a mountain.He was absolutely exhausted.Every muscle in his body ached, even muscles he didn’t realize _could_ ache were sore.He looked down at his phone.Service had been restored, thankfully, about a half-hour before.There had been no answer from Amy, and it looked as though her phone were still off.Penny and Leonard were still trapped in the traffic of the freeway, and it looked like it would be a while yet until they returned to the apartment.With thoughts of a long, hot shower and his comfortable bed, he trudged up to the 2nd floor. 

_I can’t believe I missed her, not once, but twice.She was right there!_ Disappointed and frustrated by his wasted journey, Sheldon sighed deeply. _I wonder where she could be._ If he were honest with himself, at this point he was moving beyond confused and sad, and straight to annoyed.Amy could have at least contacted him to let him know she was of sound body and mind.And now?She had moved hotels and he was back at square one.If she was going out of her way to avoid him, she certainly was doing a good job. Immediately following his moment of annoyance, though, followed a feeling of guilt.This was really all his fault.Amy would never have left if he hadn’t reacted so poorly to the news that Leonard would be leaving.He wasn’t even entirely sure why he had been so upset.Yes, change was ahead, and big change.And yes, Leonard DID fail to meet the terms of their Roommate Agreement.The truth though?Sure, he needed Leonard as his best friend, but he needed Amy more.The minute he and Amy had succumbed to their desires, he had been a goner. _Who are you kidding?From the moment your eyes met hers in that coffee shop, it was all over for you._ Amy was it.She was the beginning and end of his entire universe.As scary as that might be right now, with her MIA, it was factual. Resolved, he started up the final flight of steps.He _would_ start again in the morning, and he _would_ find her. 

Looking up, he felt his heart skip a beat.There she was!His Amy! She was on the floor, leaning against the doorframe.She appeared to be asleep, but there she was, waiting for him.She looked as exhausted and distressed as he felt just a moment ago.There were dark, purple circles under her eyes, and the rims of her eyelids were pink.Her hair was tangled and falling in her face, and she looked quite pale. _She’s so very beautiful._ He rushed up the remaining few steps, tripping over the last one, and losing his balance. He nearly fell to the floor but grabbed hold of the railing at the last second.His knee hit hard on the top step and made a loud thump. _That smarts._ Cursing his clumsiness, he straightened, looking over her cautiously.He certainly didn’t want to disturb her, but he had to figure out how to get her into the apartment, and into bed.As much as he wanted to talk it all out tonight, he knew they were both too exhausted for that.Maybe he could pick her up? He might be able to lift her over his shoulder if he used the wall for a lever. _As usual, Physics is the answer to all!_

Moving to the door, he used his key and unlocked it.Crouching, he tentatively ran his hand over her cheekbone to see if she would stir.She didn’t.Gripping her hands, he pulled her upper body over his shoulder, and using the wall for leverage, he stood, bracing her between him and the wall.She murmured, and he froze.Once he was steady, he reached out and opened his door.Bringing her into the apartment, he found he could take her no further than the couch. He feared going further would cause him to drop her.Instead, he deposited her, not altogether gently, onto the couch, her head in his spot, and her feet facing the door.Grabbing the blanket Leonard andPenny and been using when they were watching tv earlier from the back of the couch, he covered her haphazardly.Looking down at her, he sighed, feeling much relieved.Moving to the door, he gathered up her purse and duffel and brought them into the room as well. 

Feeling wearier than he could ever remember being, he sat on the arm of the beige chair and watched Amy move, adjust her position, and settle, taking slow, deep breaths. Allowing gravity to pull him into the chair, his legs wrapped around the arm and he curled into the frame, and closed his eyes. _Tomorrow is soon enough,_ he thought, as he fell into an exhausted sleep. 


	21. Tremors Chapter 21:  The End

Sheldon woke with a start, sitting upright from his uncomfortable position in the chair. He was momentarily disoriented as he took in the familiar surroundings of the apartment.The lights were glaring, though a quick glance out the window confirmed it was quite early, with the sun just making its appearance in the hazy clouds.Confused, he searched for his last memory; the earthquake and the mad dash to find Amy. He stood, shakily looking down at her slim form, still fast asleep, her head cradled in his spot.A slow, hesitant smile spread over his face. _My Amy._ A still voice inside him cast a quick call of thanks to the Universe that he had found her, and she was here, in his apartment, safe and sound. 

Formulating a plan in his head, he moved to the island and began to prepare tea and toast.He knew how tired they both were, and tea would be comforting while they tackled what he was sure would be a heavy conversation, about all the sorts of things he usually avoided:emotions, hurt feelings, and difficult and transparent explanations of behavior.Efficient as always, in both movement and purpose, Sheldon had the toast buttered and plated as the kettle sang.Moving to pull it from the burner, he dedicated his attention to pouring the steaming water over the tea bags and into the mugs. 

Sitting up slowly, Amy heard the sound of the kettle.Looking around, she realized with confusion that she was inside Sheldon’s apartment. _But how?How did I get here?_ The last thing she remembered was sitting outside Sheldon’s apartment, on the ground, waiting for him. Looking over at the kitchen, she watched Sheldon silently, his ever-graceful movements as he prepared tea.His long fingers were wrapped around the kettle, and she was nearly mesmerized by his hands, and the long, agile fingers.She shook her head in an attempt to dislodge the stirrings of desire that had washed over her. _Stop it!You probably ruined everything with your foolishness, so don’t get your hopes up._ Her eyes continued to take him in, a fission of anxiety present as she worried her lip.

Feeling her eyes upon him, Sheldon looked up from the tea, after having added a touch of honey, as Amy preferred.His eyes met hers, and he was overwhelmed by his love for her.He could feel first the happiness that she was here, and then like a fountain within his breast, both love and desire filled him to almost bursting.He held his smile in check, knowing full well that they had much to discuss.He felt a sense of relief that, though he saw some fear, and certainly a bit of sadness in her face, he did not see the anger he had expected.

It was strange, really, that all his life, he had never known how to interpret emotions in the eyes; to “pick up” on what others were feeling.But with Amy?Her eyes were always- _always_ \- the most expressive part of her countenance.And usually, he could read her in a way he could not read any others.This was a comfort to him, as it lifted a heavy burden from his mind.He could count on Amy to be forthright and honest when she spoke.When she refrained from speaking? Her eyes often told the story.With her, he had less to fear.Right now, she was rather uncharacteristically chewing upon her bottom lip.When his gaze drifted down to said lip, he felt the hard sting of need pool in his belly as the sight of her teeth first torturing her lip, and then her tongue running itself over the abraded skin to comfort, somehow triggered some primal desire within him. Gulping, his eyes found hers again, and he blinked. _Now is not the time._ Closing down the need, ruthlessly, he cleared his throat.“You’re awake,”he said, stating the obvious. 

“Yes,” she replied.“Sheldon?I don’t remember how I got into the apartment.”She raised her hands briefly, as though she were about to shrug, but dropped them helplessly at her sides, as she glanced around the apartment.She stood, moving slowly toward the kitchen island. 

The corner of his mouth lifted in a half-smile. “Yes, Physics to the rescue.I came across you, sitting on the floor, in a dead-sleep, against my door.I,”he hesitated, “I carried you in.”

“Oh!” The overt surprise in her voice was clear.Sheldon looked down,, feeling his cheeks redden with embarrassment.He wasn’t usually self-conscious, but in that moment, he felt insecure.Clearly, Amy thought him weak- too weak to carry her.Did that make him less in her eyes?Amy noticed his cheeks, and realizing her guffaw, she continued quickly, “I must have been so heavy!I’m so sorry, Sheldon… ” 

“It was nothing.Please,”he gestured his hand toward the bench at the island, “Sit.”Amy inched to the bench, not making eye contact.Sitting gingerly, she cradled her sore wrist with her other hand. Sheldon took notice immediately. “Are you in need of any pain medication?Is your wrist healing well?”Instinctively, Sheldon had reached his hand out to touch her, offering comfort.Before he could, though, Amy pulled her wrist protectively against her torso.Feeling despondent that his touch was unwelcome for the first time in their acquaintance, Sheldon jerked his hand to his side, pulling it back against himself robotically.He reached, instead, for his cup of tea, and took a look, slow swig as to avert his eyes away from hers. 

“I’m ok.Thank you, though.” Amy said, her voice low.“Um, Sheldon, thank you for the tea.”

“You are welcome,” he began. He allowed his eyes to travel over her face once more, looking for clues on how to start this heavy conversation.“I felt we may both need a hot beverage, you know, for comfort.” 

“Comfort?” she murmured.“Yes, of course, for comfort.” _Comfort?Did that mean…_ ?Once again, Amy found herself nervous and filled with regret. _Damn it, Sheldon, you and your hot beverages!Why must tea be such a symbol of angst?_ “So, I guess we should talk.”

“That seems prudent.”His response was so typically Sheldon that Amy felt herself smile. 

“I don’t know where to begin.”

“Perhaps we should start at the beginning.”Bringing the cup back to his lips, Amy watched him drink deeply from his mug. 

“The beginning. I…You mean, of our relationship?That seems a little excessive. I think there must be…”

“Amy, please.Don’t be pedantic.”

Feeling her cheeks redden with embarrassment, coupled with insult, Amy’s voice rose in frustration.“Pedantic?Me?Really!Is that necessary Sheldon?I mean, how am I supposed to know where you want to start?Why should I be the one that always has to begin these conversations? I mean, I just… Why must we…?Why is this so hard!…. I just don’t…. ”She began to stand, her hands moving wildly as she spoke defensively. 

Watching her working herself into a frenzy, Sheldon felt anxiety rushing around inside his mind and his body nearly shook with the tension. _Why is it so hard?Why does this hurt so much?_ Reaching up, he placed his hand upon his chest, pressing into the center, his heart pounding with what he now recognized as fear. _Is it too late?_

Then, almost without thought, and in a voice so hushed and rushed that Amy strained to hear him, Sheldon pleaded,“Amy, please, just.. why did you leave me?”His eyes met hers, but only briefly, before setting once again on the teacup in front of him.His hands cradled the cup, almost as though they sought whatever warmth remained.

The room filled with poignant silence. 

Raising his gaze once more, and forcing himself to meet her eyes, Sheldon sighed. “Why?”His eyes were wounded.Amy could feel the pain there, the confusion.She knew he had not understood.Shame filled her as easily as the tears that swarmed her vision. _Tell him the truth.Tell him everything you feel.He deserves to understand, even if this is the end._ Standing quietly, Amy began to pace, silence filling the room, as Sheldon waited for her to explain her actions.

_“_ Why?You want to know why I left?Ok…. because… because… I didn’t know what else to do.”She shrugged helplessly before continuing, her eyes following the pathway of her feet as she moved back and forth slowly across the room. “I thought…You said…We had finally…”Sighing, she closed her eyes, and let the momentum of her steps drive her back and forth across the floor.She opened her eyes once more, halting her steps,and shook her head desperately. “Sheldon, you and I… it’s not working, not this way.”

Sheldon lost his breath. _Not working.What is happening?What is she saying?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word in edgewise, Amy had moved on, her thoughts and words exposing her vulnerability.He held his thoughts, and for once, he listened.

In a fast tumble of words and thoughts, Amy resumed her anxious pacing,“I was pushing you, forcing your hand at every step.Every inch forward followed by two steps back.And you aren’t able to give me everything I thought I wanted.I’ve been thinking about this a long, long time.I shouldn’t be pushing you.I shouldn’t have to force you to love me and want to be with me.” 

She began moving faster, her eyes moving quickly all around the apartment, her words cascading from her mouth and filling the room.Stopping suddenly, she turned to him, and gesticulating wildly with her hands toward him, she said, her voice raised, “I heard you, ok?!I heard you tell Leonard that i couldn’t be your roommate.Do you know how that made me feel?We had just…been intimate… for the first time, and I thought it would change everything!I thought it was a sign of your commitment to me, to us, to our future!But then I came down the hall, happy and excited,and what do I hear? ‘I can’t be roommates with _Amy.’”_

All the stress and worry of the last days had her voice rising incrementally as she mimicked the harsh tone he had used that morning.“How was I supposed to feel?My boyfriend, the only man I have ever loved, and he’s disgusted by the mere thought of us occupying the same space?I thought we had made love, and I realized, nope, it was just coitus for you- and worse!It must have been unsatisfactory, too to have left you so… unmoved! And to my shock and dismay, I knew-coitus didn’t change a thing.The one thing I thought would draw us closer together, that would cement our relationship and our future.And instead?It’s… sorry Amy, that one thing you hoped for and held out for all these years?Nope, he doesn’t want that.He doesn’t want you that close.” 

Stopping to grab a rushed breath,Amy lifted her eyes to his, her gaze penetrated with doubt.“You don’t- or maybe can’t- want me that way, Sheldon. So… I had to leave.I had to, and I had to think.I had to be away from you or I would never have been able to decide!When you’re around, I can’t think clearly!I, I had to go. Don’t you see?I had to get away.I had to decide!”Finally, when she seemed to have come to a natural stop in her rather rushed and frenzied diatribe, Amy stopped moving altogether, her arms falling to her sides. 

“Decide what?”Sheldon stood now, moving towards her, drawn imperceptibly closer to her. He leaned in, watching her now.He was holding his breath, and he had to let it out long and slow, and pull more air into his lungs. 

Quietly, she responded.“Everything.I matter.My feelings matter.I realize now that I had this perception of what our relationship _should_ be.And I needed to figure out if I could continue this way.I knew you wanted a reset— i could tell.The way you spoke with Leonard.The regret in your voice.The disappointment.You want to take another step back.Take coitus off the table again.Reset the relationship like you did all those years ago when I kissed you without your permission.I… didn’t know if I wanted that, or if I could even handle that.Could I go back again?I couldn’t be sure.It was wrong to push you.I realize that now.And I knew, then, and I know now, that things cannot stay the same.Without growth, all that remains is stagnancy.Eventually all things that are stagnant. they rot…I thought, maybe we ruined one another.Or, worse, if I stayed, would you resent me for pushing you?Would I resent you for holding me back from what I wanted?Did I even know what i _really wanted?_ it had all become so loud in my mind, that I couldn’t hear my own thoughts.I needed to be alone, to think…. See?I needed to decide if I could still be in this relationship, knowing its limitations.Knowing how you felt, how you feel…I… ”

Sheldon took another step closer, interrupting her.“Wait.Limitations? A reset?You’ve got this all wrong, Amy. Let me…”

“No, Sheldon, don’t.”Her hands were waiving anxiously again as she shook them at him to stop him from interrupting her.“Don’t! You don’t need to explain yourself.I understand!And I was wrong!I’m sorry! I figured it out!When I started seeing you everywhere I went, I knew!You were there in the elevator, you were the little boy.You were everywhere!And I knew!You are more important than anything. I hope, please, please don’t let it be too late. I don’t need it!See!Why do we need to follow some timeline dictated by social standards?We don’t!!!I don’t need to live with you,or be your roommate.I don’t need to get engaged and get married and have a house and kids, and all of that.I don’t need it.I just have to remember how far you’ve already come and how much you care for me.It’s enough! I won’t force you to do any of it.And it’s fine.See, it’s fine.You don’t have to say anything.You don’t have to _do_ anything!I’ve got everything worked out in my head.And it’s going to be ok, right?It’s going to ok.No living together, no pressure, no nothing. I’ve…”

Reaching out, Sheldon grabbed hold of her arms to stop their flailing.His eyes were big, and his cheeks were red, and his facial muscle twitched from holding in all the things he wanted to say. “Amy,you think you’ve got it all figured out.But you don’t!Listen, stop, just stop and listen. I have to something to say.”

Overwhelmed with a fear that she didn’t understand, and worse, that she had indeed pushed him too far this time, Amy rushed on, “Sheldon, no, see, please, it’s not too late.We can work it out.I’m not going to push you and I’m not going to force you into anything else. I just…” 

Suddenly Sheldon’s lips were on hers in a blinding kiss, rough and demanding.She could taste his frustration as he ran his tongue along her lips, seeking entry. Startled, confused, and suddenly struck with potency, Amy felt the kiss grow heated.He pulled her flush against him and he poured all his need and feelings into the kiss, conveying his passion for her.Her hands fell to his side, grasping his hips in an effort to keep her legs from giving out completely underneath her.It felt so good, so right and natural to have his long length against her.And as it had in their night of passion, something shifted, ephemeral and brief.The heat that burned so hot, began to simmer within them both as they touched one another.His arms ran over her back and sides, as the kiss gentled.Her arms moved to roam over the taut muscles of his back.The need and desire so great between them, that the kiss was life-sustaining, saving them both from despair. Reluctantly, Sheldon pulled his lips from hers, laying his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as they savored the feel of one another.A moment of peace surrounded them both in the quiet. 

“Marry me?” he whispered, pulling her even closer, her head under his chin, her face buried in his chest, as his hand caressed the dark tresses that lay across her back. 

“What?” she cried, roughly pulling herself from his hold to search his eyes.“Sheldon, no!! I didn’t say all this so that you would….”

He moved his hands to her face, and took her mouth again, slowly this time, his lips rubbed against hers.Slower still he took her bottom lip between his, tasting and nibbling until he felt her body still and relax beneath his touch.Edging away, he held her face in his hands, holding her eyes, hoping to communicate the depth of his heart in his unwavering gaze. “Amy Farrah Fowler, you mesmerize me.Your mere presence brings me happiness, in ways I cannot even enumerate mathematically- believe me, I’ve tried,” 

He watched her eyes light with humor and he saw her start to move as if to speak. He interrupted her with yet another press of his lips against hers. “I cannot seem to have enough of you.You stimulate my mind, and you alone have awakened my body to this.. need that I still don’t understand.I did not think it was possible to love anyone.I imagined a solitary life; steady, secure, and content in my scientific pursuits. But then?Then there was you.Bright like the sun in the sky, like a comic streaking across the inky darkness of space.You have shown me again and again how easy it is to love, just by being.Suddenly that solitary life seemed a lot less satisfactory.I told Leonard I couldn’t be your roommate.It’s true, I can’t have you as a mere roommate!You are infinitely more. You are….everything.You are my Amy.And I love you, so much.And I want that full life you described…. but only with you. **I** don’t want you to be just my roommate, Amy.I want you to be my wife. So, marry me,” He paused then, studying her reaction.Her eyes were wide, with disbelief, and he saw with some relief, with hope.

She nodded slowly, almost imperceptibly, as if she were only now comprehending the depth and truth of his words. “Yes?” he asked,needing her to confirm - aloud- that she would be his.

A huge smile broke out over her face, lighting her eyes with joy.Her head began nodding emphatically now, and tears streamed down her face.Yes!Yes!I love you!”And she threw her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.He pulled her back and she kissed him passionately.“You’re sure?”she asked as they broke apart. 

“Absolutely certain.” He closed the small distance between them, claiming her lips once more.She groaned into his kiss, the fire burning between them once again.He stopped suddenly, pulling himself out of her hold.“Oh, there’s one thing more.” 

Moving with a purpose to his desk, he opened the top drawer and withdrew a ring box.Moving back over to her, he smiled crookedly,holding out the box toward her, “My Meemaw would never forgive me if I didn’t do this properly, and Penny might go all Nebraska on my ass,”She giggled as he opened the ring box.“This is the ring my Pop-pop gave my Meemaw.She told me that one day I would find someone to devote my life to.I thought she was crazy and told her to give the ring to Missy or Georgie, but she insisted.She said she knew it was meant for me, and for the woman who would be my match,”And then Sheldon knelt on one knee, holding up the ring before her.“That will only ever be you.”New tears streamed down Amy’s face as Sheldon slipped the ring onto her finger.Pulling him back to stand within the circle of her arms, she kissed him. 

“Mine?” he asked. 

“Yours,”she answered. 

He kissed her then and felt the need grow between them like the flames of an inferno.Pulling from her grasp, he took her hand and urgently led her down the hall toward his bedroom.Closing the door behind them, he ran his hands over her, slowly and with care.He felt her trembling beneath his touch.He allowed himself a moment to kiss her lips, and let those kisses trail up to her closed eyelids, and hearing her soft intake of breath, he found his way back to her lips.Her hands became busy, working the buckle of his belt.His hands, likewise, made short work of her cardigan’s buttons.Having freed Amy from her cardigan, his hands worked at the button of her skirt.She moaned as his lips moved to suckle at her ear lobe. 

“Why must you always have so many layers on?” He murmured against her ear as her skirt fell over her hips and to the floor.He felt her shiver beneath his hands, as they again worked at the buttons of her shirt. He pulled apart from her only long enough to push the top away from her shoulders before his lips found the dimple on her shoulder blade.His fingers worked the snap of her bra, desperate to touch her velvet skin. As Amy’s tongue brushed against his, erupting in a fury of movement, the catch parted and his hands coasted up and were filled with her breasts.His thumbs immediately ghosted over her nipples, driving them to hard peaks as his mouth pillaged hers. 

Amy groaned aloud then, the need overwhelming her.Amy’s hands impatiently pushed at his shirts and broke their direct contact just long enough to roughly rip them over his head, before pulling her against him, skin to skin.He groaned when her soft hands caressed over his heated skin. “Amy,” he moaned, taking her mouth again and guiding her backward toward his bed.The need to be inside of her was almost more than he could bear. 

Amy’s hands were pushing his pants down as they moved.Having reached the bed, Amy felt the back of the bed meet her knees, and she lowered herself to the mattress, reaching behind her, and pulling herself toward the headboard.Sheldon stopped at the foot of the bed, his eyes rushing over her hungrily.He quickly removed his pants and undergarments.He crawled toward her, sitting back briefly, silently allowing himself to take in the image of her, in just her panties, her eyes calling to him. 

“Sheldon,” she whispered, “Please,”She wasn’t sure what she was begging for exactly, but she knew that whatever he did, she wanted it. His hands ghosted up her legs to her hips, gripping her panties, and pulling them down and off.He tossed them to the floor.Caressing her skin as he went, Sheldon moved his hands up a path of her inner legs and thighs before letting his weight fall between her legs, his hand covering her center.He slipped his fingers within her, his thumb circling at her clitoris as he kissed a path from her abdomen to her breasts, taking first one and then the other into his mouth. “OH,” she called out as his long fingers drove her up and over the first crest.

He felt her quivering as his lips followed the path back down her body.Without thought or preamble, he followed instinct and tasted.Alternating between licking and sucking, he probed her with his fingers and his tongue.Her hips were squirming and she was gasping for breath.Amy grasped his head in her hand, pulling on his hair as he ruthlessly drove her to peak once more.“Sheldon,” she moaned as he moved against her, his lips tracing that same pattern back to her lips. 

“Amy, “he kissed her languidly.His eyes moved over her face, her eyes closed, and her breath evening out as she came back to herself.He was certain he had never seen anything more beautiful than Amy orgasming.Somehow, he was even more aroused, having brought her this pleasure, and his erection was rock-hard.The desire to take her, now, was too strong to hold back.He positioned himself at her entrance.“Amy,” he said again, running his hand over her cheek. 

Her eyes opened slowly as she smiled.“I love you,”she whispered to him. He moved, then, wanting desperately to be within her.His hips shifted forward and felt himself slip inside of her. They both moaned as they joined together.His eyes closed involuntarily as he took in the feel of her wet, slick, heat all around him. He gritted his teeth to keep from coming, allowing her a moment to adjust to him. 

“Sheldon, you feel so good,”Amy murmured lifting her hips as he slipped deeper still.He raised himself from his elbows to his hands and began to penetrate her, slow and deep. She groaned with each thrust and reached her hands up to move them across his chest.“Yes,” she grunted moving her hips to meet his thrusts.She could hardly believe it, so soon, but she felt the stirrings of another orgasm building deep within her.She wrapped her legs around his back,clinching him to her as he gained momentum.“Don’t stop,” she groaned again her hips pistoning quickly against his. 

Pressing into her, again and again, harder and faster, Sheldon was panting with the exertion.He felt the push and pull of her hips against his, the painful pleasure of her knees in his sides.He groaned aloud and found himself dipping down to capture her mouth as his rhythm faltered. He felt something cataclysmic splinter within him when he pulled his lips from hers and their penetrating gaze was locked, lost as they were within the passion they built together.He felt, almost as though he felt the tremors of another earthquake about him. He lost his equilibrium and felt the world-shaking uncontrollably all around him.“I love you,” he whispered.These words seemed to be Amy’s undoing.

“Sheeelllldon,…“Amy called his name in pleasure.He felt her walls tighten and clench around him. He could both see _and feel_ her trembling beneath him and all around him.He could hold out no longer. He felt the tightening of his orgasm upon him. He grunted and slammed roughly within her convulsing frame: Once, twice, and finally, losing himself within her, he buried himself into her heat, calling her name.Complete, he collapsed upon her.

Breathing erratically, he felt he had nearly been knocked unconscious.Laying there for a while, wasted, his eyes closed, and his head buried in her neck, he concentrated on bringing his heart rate back to normal.Feeling her naked beneath him, he couldn’t really understand it all, but somehow, he still wanted her.Then he felt the gentlest of touches upon his back, as Amy moved her hands lazily upon and down his muscles.He shivered, his body responding to her touch. 

“You better cut that out,” He said, feeling the stirrings of new arousal, even so soon after succumbing to his passion. _Would he never get enough of her?_

She giggled, the happy sound filling the room. A bright, big smile spread rapidly across his face.Then he turned serious, thinking once again of that moment of crushing clarity. 

“Did you feel that?”he asked, wondering if she had felt the same splintering of self as they made love.He lazily kissed her neck, awaiting her reply. 

“Hmmm,”she said craning her neck to the side to provide him a better angle. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her hips and shifting quickly, brought her atop his long frame, as to see her eyes.She gasped at the movement, and then halted, feeling his new arousal beneath her.She moved to sit above him, her wetness teasing his length. “I feel it,” she blushed at the admission.“I always do with you,” she said kissing him, her tongue and teeth alternating as she tugged upon his lower lip and ran her hands through his hair. 

Breaking their kiss, her eyes met his again and he nodded. 

“Tremors,”they said together.Drawn again into another heated kiss, Amy let her hands wander down to take him into her hand.He groaned and his hips shot up of their own accord, his body bowing. 

“Amy,” he groaned, taking her breasts into his hands as she positioned him at her entrance once more.She moaned as he drove himself up and into her and she rode him hard and fast to another furious orgasm.She fell upon him, sweaty, and exhausted. 

“Fun fact,” he began, as she giggled against his lips, “It’s not just the shifting of the tectonic plates that cause an earthquake,” His hands gripped her hair as he kissed her desperately. 

“That’s correct, Dr. Cooper.New evidence indicates,” she said moving to his side and kissing him playfully, “that _we_ also make the earth move.”He kissed her nose, pulling her against him, yawning. 

“I’m exhausted, you Vixen.” 

“MMMM, me too. Love you, fiancé.”

He heard her breathing deepen, and knew she was slipping into sleep. The comfort of having her tucked to his side, coupled with the exhaustion of their physical activities made for a very sleepy Sheldon. 

**_Tremors, indeed._** As he joined Amy in sleep, Sheldon knew he would never feel quite the same way about earthquakes ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, lovely readers, for the delay. Here is the final chapter of the long work. Thank you for not giving up on me, or the work. Shamy forever!


End file.
